Future Senshi
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: The outer senshi are confused when two strange senshi that appear to have the powers of Neptune and Uranus show up and take quite an interest in Haruka and Michiru Who are these mystery senshi and what are their intentions? Haruka and Michiru pairing yuri
1. Chapter 1

**Future Senshi **

**By**

** Angel Della Notte **

Author Notes: I'm going to be jumping around a bit as to what time the story takes place I'll try to rememeber to alway mark what time we are in forgive me if I forget just shout at me and I'll fix it.

Disclamier: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters though any characters not found in the series, movies or manga are mine.

_(Sometime in the early 21st century)_

Haruka lie in bed one arm wrapped tightly around Michiru who had her back pressed to her lover and wife. They both stirred as the alarm clock began ringing. Haruka reached up and hit the snooze button then settled back down nestling her face into Michiru's hair finding her neck and gently kissing it. "Come Ruka time to get up you promised the girls we would take them to the zoo."

"It's only seven the zoo doesn't open until ten why do we have to get up so early?" Haruka grumbled.

"Because getting three girls ready to go out take three hours" Michiru said sliding from the bed causing Haruka to grumble more.

"Hotaru is seventeen years old I don't think she needs your help getting dressed." Haruka said rolling back over in bed pulling the sheets over her.

"I wasn't referring to Hotaru." Michiru said pulling at the sheets starting a tug a war battle. "Haruka I swear sometimes you are worst than the twins and their only eight!" Michiru threw the sheets down then stormed off to the hallway. "Fine I'll just tell your daughters that their father would rather sleep then spend time with them."

Michiru walked into a room several doors down from the one she shared with Haruka. She tapped on the door before entering. "Hotaru time to get up." She said but was surprised to see the young woman already awake and setting at her vanity brushing her shoulder length hair.

"Morning mom." Hotaru said. She had stopped calling her Michiru-momma shortly after her two sisters had been born.

Michiru walked over to Hotaru kissed her forehead then said, "Glad I don't have to worry about you."

"Is papa hiding under the sheets again?" Hotaru asked.

"You know her if it's not at least nine o clock she won't get out of bed." Michiru said with a shrug. "Well since there is a least one woman beside myself in this house capable of getting dressed herself I'll leave you to finish."

Hotaru chuckled as Michiru left the room and walked down to the next room. She opened the door and glanced in, the light shown through a window and a small night light on the night stand. There were two beds in this room not that they were short on space the house they lived in might as well of been a mansion with the income from Michiru's concerts and Haruka's races they lived quite nicely. The two girls that this room belonged to just preferred to share it, several times Haruka and Michiru had offered to let them have their own rooms but they young girls always said no they liked sharing. Michiru glanced at the first bed it was empty cocking her head she looked over to the other one and saw two girls curled up on it a stuff bear in the arms of one and a doll in the others. The girl closest to her had light blond hair that when brushed it would fall down to her mid back, it was wavy and held a premed look even though it had never been premed. The other girl had short green hair cropped short though there was a part of it that always fell in the girl's face.

Michiru reached down and gently stroked the blond girl's cheek a smile on her face. Silently she thanked Usagi if it wasn't for her using the Silver Imperium Crystal Haruka and she never would have been able to have children of their own. As she stroked the girl's cheek she stirred opening her teal eyes. "Michiyo what are you doing over here?" Michiru asked.

"I had a bad dream momma. I woke Haruko up with it and she said to sleep with her instead of waking you and papa up." Michiyo said.

"Well that was nice of her." Michiru said as the green haired girl opened her eyes revealing a pair of bright green eyes that match her hair almost perfectly. "Good morning Haruko it was nice of you to let Michiyo sleep over here with you."

"It just got her to stop crying." Haruko said indignantly though the look on her face showed she really cared about her sister. "I swear she's such a crybaby some times."

"I am not!" Michiyo said.

"Are too!" Haruko said.

"Mommy!" Michiyo cried.

"See!" Haruko said pointing at her sister.

"Enough girls or we won't go to the zoo today." Michiru said getting both girls to stop and apologize. "Not to me to each other."

"Gomen sai Chiyo." Haruko said.

"Gomen sai Ruko." Michiyo said.

"There that's better now let's get you two dressed." Michiru said. A short time later she had Michiyo wearing a light blue sun dress and Haruko a pair of pants that didn't have grass stains all over them and nice button down shirt.

Haruko pulled at the shirt undoing the top two buttons and grabbing her ball cap from the dresser she was about to place it on her head when Michiru quickly swiped it from her grasp. "Mom!" She whined.

"I want you to look nice today. No complaining or I'll have you in a dress." Michiru said placing the hat back on the dresser.

"I don't know what your problem is Ruko dresses are fun." Michiyo said twirling around causing her dress to spin around with her and her sister to stick her tongue out.

Michiru smiled and looked down at her twin daughters they reminded her of Usagi and Rei when they were younger always fighting but always the best of friends. But then again they were so much like there parents she swore Haruko was a mini Haruka who alone was a handful while Michiyo was more reserved and calm like her even though the child had her moments. She glanced to the hallway smelling breakfast being cooked and thought of her third daughter. True Hotaru wasn't related to her by blood but the young woman was very much part of her family. "Smells like Hotaru has started breakfast run down stairs and get some while I try to get your father out of bed."

Michiru watched the two girls run into the hallway and down the stairs she was about to say something about running inside but before she could they were out of earshot, both of them inheriting their speed from their father. She walked back to her room finding Haruka still in bed with the sheets pulled over her head. "Alright Ruka that's half an hour extra sleep get up!" Michiru said grabbing the sheet and on a rare occasion being faster than the senshi of the wind pulling the sheet all the way off the bed. She wasn't quite quick enough because Haruka reached up and pulled her onto the bed with her cuddling closer.

"I'll just use you to keep me warm since you took my blanket." Haruka mumbled then closed her eyes again.

"Come Ruka get up I've already gotten the girls dressed and Hotaru has started breakfast." Michiru said.

"What's she making?" Haruka said holding Michiru tighter without opening her eyes.

"French toast I think." Michiru said wrapping her arms around her lover and placing her lips to her ear. "If you get up now I just might join you in the shower."

Haruka grumbled something and before she could answer they both were pounced on by a pair of girls tickling them. "Hey what are you doing!" Haruka said between laughs opening her eyes to find Haruko sitting on her chest tickling her.

"Hotaru said that an evil witch snuck into your room last night and placed spell on you so you wouldn't wake up." Haruko said still tickling.

"She said the only way to break the spell was to tickle you." Michiyo said causing Haruka to realize both girls were sitting on her.

She looked past both girls the best she could seeing Hotaru standing in the doorway laughing then to Michiru still lying next to her laughing as well. "Alright alright I'm up call off your goons."

"That's enough girls I think the spell is broken." Michiru said still laughing. Both girls stopped tickling then leaned forward as Haruka whispered something in their ears. They nodded jumped off the bed and ran after Hotaru who had started back down the hallway. "What did you tell them?"

"That I sensed something coming from Hotaru and they better tickle her just in case the evil witch bewitched her too." Haruka said and as if on cue Hotaru screamed though it ended in laughter. Haruka sat up in bed and grabbed Michiru again pulling her close. "Now does that offer of a shower still stand?"

"I don't know I think it might have been a one time offer." Michiru teased.

Haruka leaned down and began kissing Michiru on the neck. "Are you sure? Because I really want to take a shower with you."

"Oh do you now and why should I let you?" Michiru said pulling away but not out of Haruka's arms.

"Because I always get what I want." Haruka said.

"Oh really? You always?" Michiru said.

"I got you didn't I?" Haruka said standing and taking Michiru in her arms with her as she walked to the bathroom.

To Be Contiuned...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Around 10am the five of them had dressed eaten and climbed into their Escalade, Haruka had refused to own a mini van even though their family had grown and they didn't fit into any of her sports cars. Michiru had finally been able to convince her to get an SUV instead of having to take two cars everywhere. The ride to the zoo was relatively short especially with how Haruka drove and they soon met Usagi, Mamoru and Chibi Usa out front of the zoo. The twins jumped out of the car and ran over to Usagi hugging her while Hotaru walked over and took the infant Chibi Usa from Mamoru. She still remembered her younger days playing with the Chibi Usa from the future and hoped to create the same bond with the Chibi Usa of the present.

"Konichwa Haruka-san, Michiru-san." Mamoru said taking Haruka's hand and shaking it.

"You two are getting so big!" Usagi exclaimed then took and one of their hands in hers. "Come on I want to see the monkeys!"

"Hang on Kitten we have to get the tickets first." Haruka laughed. Usagi had grown up quite a bit but still had her moments.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said looking around for her husband as he walked up with their tickets he handed several to Michiru and then kissed Usagi.

"Don't worry I've got them right here now lets got see those monkeys." He said.

Outside the monkey cage they stood around laughing at Usagi who was doing a pretty good job mimicking one of the monkeys. To anyone passing by they would have thought she was doing it just to entertain the children but sadly they were mistaken. Haruka stood off to the side with Michiru who seemed rather quiet. "Is everything ok love?" Haruka asked placing her hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"The sea is getting restless." Michiru said glancing around.

"I don't feel anything. Are you sure it's been nearly a year since the last youma attack?" Haruka said pausing for a second. "Hotaru."

"I feel it papa." Hotaru said her henshin stick appearing in her free hand.

"No." Haruka said.

"I can fight." Hotaru said.

"I know you can but I need you to take the children to safety." Haruka said calling her own henshin stick. She watched a minute as Hotaru took the children and ran towards the entrance to the zoo Mamoru right behind her. Her attention was diverted as one of the monkeys suddenly jumped at the bars of the cage growing over ten times its size bending the bars as if they were made of rubber. "Uranus planet power make up!"

"Neptune planet power make up!"

"Moon Crisis make up!"

The three of them ended their transformations and Sailor Moon struck her normal pose pointing at the mutated monkey before them, "How dare you ruin a child's day at the zoo! For love and justice a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I'll punish you!"

Behind Moon Uranus and Neptune appeared back to back with rose petals floating around them. "My guardian deity is a planet far up in the sky, the soldier of the sky... Sailor Uranus!"

"My guardian deity is a planet with the sea of sand, the soldier of embrace... Sailor Neptune!" Neptune said raising her hands in the air, "Deep Submerge!" She shouted then threw the ball of water energy she had created at the monkey youma. The youma staggered back a few steps but seems barely phased by the attack.

"Monkey! Monkey!" It shrieked.

"Let me give it a try." Uranus said holding her hand above her, "World Shaking!" She slammed the energy ball into the ground causing it to go flying at the youma who once again brushed the attack off at it was nothing. "What? It resisted our attacks?"

"Moon get on the communicator and call the others!" Neptune said pulling out the Deep Aqua Mirror. "Submarine Reflection!" As the blast flew towards the youma it merely held its hands up somehow diverting attack back at Neptune she tried to dodge but by the time she realized what was happening it was too late and the blast hit her. Throwing her back into a wall she crumpled to the ground as her transformation disappeared.

"Michiru!" Uranus called running to her lover's side scooping her up in her arms socking her white uniform in blood. Uranus gasped as she realized Michiru had been impaled on a pole sticking out of the wall. "Kama-sama Michiru please hang on."

Michiru reach up slowly placing her hand to Uranus' cheek cupping it. "Aishiteru yo" She said then eyes then closed and her hand fell to her side.

"No! Damint No! Michiru! Come on wake up damnit wake up!" Uranus screamed shaking Michiru then started crying. "I need you! Please Michiru wake up! Michiru!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars yelled aiming her bow.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter screamed at the same time sending their joint attack at the youma.

Uranus felt a hand be placed on her shoulder trying to comfort her and she could hear the sounds of sobs from the person. Quickly jerking away Uranus stood nearly knocking Moon over. She drew her sword and stared coldly at the Youma as the inner senshi tried attacking it not having any luck with it either. "Haruka." Moon said her voice coming out barely a whisper but Uranus didn't hear her as she slowly walked towards the Youma pure hate in her eyes. Her pace picked up as she began running towards the youma jumping at the last second her blade aimed downward ready to strike and kill the youma as it struggled with one of Venus' Love Me Chains. The blade sank deep into the Youma's flesh forcing it to the ground gasping at the wound and finally laying still. Uranus pulled the bloody blade free from the Youma and slowly walked back to where her dead lover lay.

"Uranus!" She heard the others call out she turned quickly seeing the youma charging at her it's tail posed as a blade with the tip aiming straight at her. Uranus only had time to raise her blade impaling the youma holding it back but not enough as the tail priced her left shoulder. Finding strength somewhere inside her Uranus kicked the youma sending it flying backwards then fell to her knees her uniform now stained with her own blood as well as Michiru's blood. Venus and Mercury ran to her side Mercury trying to get her to lie down so she could examine the wound.

"Dead scream!" She heard Pluto call and vuguely saw the attack hit the monster only to be repeated several times insuring the creature was in fact dead this time.

Uranus pulled away from both of them much to the protest of Mercury somehow standing and staggering over to where Michiru lay. She made it tripping the last step falling she so lay next to her lover. As she reached out to Michiru her own transformation disappeared. Her hand touched Michiru's cheek as she whispered, "So unfair of you to go off into your own world. Don't leave me here alone. Aishiteru yo Michiru." Her own eyes then fell closed leaving the rest of the senshi staring in shock.

(Several Days Later)

"Memorial services were held today for famous violinist Kaiou Michiru and her lover Formula One racer Ten'ou Haruka. The pair were fatally injured at the Tokyo Zoo when a crazed youma attacked. Sailor Moon and the other Senshi defeated the youma but were too late to save the couple. A small private ceremony was held at the Juban memorial cemetery with only a few friends and Kaiou-san twin daughters and adopted daughter in attendance. The girls Kaiou Haruko, Ten'ou Michiyo and Tomoe Hotaru were left in the care of close family friend Meiou Setsuna. " A news reporter said on the TV as pictures of Haruka and Michiru appeared on the screen the last one being a picture of them standing with the twins and Hotaru.

"Hotaru please turn that off." Setsuna said walking into the room and sitting down next to the young woman.

"Setsuna-mama their gone." She cried turning into Setsuna and hugging her.

"Shh. I know Hime-chan shh." Setsuna said a small tear falling down her own cheek as she held the girl tighter. Haruka and Michiru had left her as the guardian of the three girls and she had already begun moving into their estate. Usagi had given her leave of the time gate to care for the children. Not that Usagi had been against it she always bleieved Setsuna spent too much time at that gate and should get out more. The two younger girls were upstairs already asleep. "Hotaru it's getting late you should head up to bed."

"Ok." Hotaru sniffled then stood kissing Setsuna, "Good night Setsuna-mama"

"We're going to get through this Hime-chan I promise." Setsuna said watching the girl go up the stairs then grabbed a pillow hugging it as her own tears fell freely now.

To be continued….

Angel's quick guide to Japanese:

chibi: Small, tiny, mini

konnichiwa: Hello, good day, etc -

San: An honorific used to show respect.

-chan: a honorific used to show respect but more intimate than –san used with close friends, lovers, etc

youma: monster

Henshin: transformation

Aishiteru yo: I love you

Kama-sama: god

Hime-chan: Princess


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters but I do own any made up characters in this story.

(30th Century Crystal Tokyo)

"You wanted to see me your highness?" Pluto said as she walked in bowing to Neo Queen Serenity.

"Setsuna stand up." Serenity said walking over to the time guardian. "Yes I wanted to talk to you about Neptune and Uranus."

Pluto sighed as she stood then said, "What have they done this time?" She had already begun imagining the things the two girls could have done they were even more of a handful then their parents were.

"Nothing yet, I want to talk to you about what they are going to do." Serenity said.

"Anou? Do?" Pluto asked she hadn't noticed the girls plotting anything usually she was able to tell before they actually could pull off any of their plans.

"Yes do, I've asked the other senshi to plant thoughts in the girls. At some point the twins are going to try to steal a time key from you." Serenity said.

"What! Why would they…" Pluto exclaimed training off as she realized what her queen was asking.

"Pluto you know I can't officially ask you to give them a key but if they were to get one somehow…" Serenity said leaving the sentence unfinished.

"I understand my queen." Pluto said bowing and leaving the room to return to the time gate wondering how long it would be before the girls came.

(The next morning)

"Are you sure you know what to do?" A teenage girl with green short hair said wearing a short roman warrior like toga.

"Course I do Ruko this was my part of the plan remember?" A blond hair teenager said wearing a long toga and reached her ankles.

"Chiyo don't mess this up like you did last time when you tripped over Luna as I was drawing a mustache on Artemis." Haruko said.

"You said the path was clear it was dark how was I supposed to know Luna was there!" Michiyo said.

"Yeah whatever lets just go over this one more time so we don't have anymore mishaps." Haruko said. "The scolding Luna gave us will be nothing compared to the one Setsuna-mama will give us if she catches us."

"Fine, I go in there tell Setsuna-mama that you've been picking on me again then get her talking about something from the past you know how she drones on and on, while you sneak in there and steal a key. Are you sure you can take it without her noticing?" Michiyo asked.

"Just leave that to me. Now just one last thing." Haruko said punching her sister in the arm them messing with her hair.

"Ow! What was that for!" Michiyo said hitting Haruko back.

"Just making it a little more believable, now go." Haruko said.

Michiyo nodded rubbing her arm and walked down the hall towards the time gate. "Halt who goes there!" Pluto said as she got closer.

"Just me Setsuna-mama." Michiyo said stepping into the light rubbing her eyes so it looked like she had been crying.

"What is it Michiyo?" Pluto asked knowing full well why Michiyo was here the true question now was where is Haruko?

"Haruko was picking on me again." Michiyo said sniffling a little.

"I'll talk to her later ok?" Pluto said laughing on the inside at how good of an actor Michiyo was. "Is there anything else I can do?" Pluto walked over to a small bench patting it next to her as she sat.

Michiyo walked over and sat down next to her. "What were mom and dad like?" She asked.

"How much do you remember?" Pluto asked.

"I remember quite a bit but I want to know what they were like in the Silver Millennium did they love each other back then too?" Michiyo said.

"Ah yes they did and it drove myself and Queen Serenity mad. You see back then love between two senshi was forbidden." Pluto started into her tale.

Hiding in the shadows Haruko stood waiting for the right time she watched as Pluto and Michiyo sat down on a bench. Prefect the bench was close to the wall she could stay in the shadows. Could this be any easier she wondered? Slowly at first Haruko creep along the walls until she was right behind Pluto and Michiyo finally close enough to hear them clearly. "When the Queen found out about the two of them she ordered Uranus back to the outer rim and Neptune to stay on the moon hoping that if she could keep the two apart they would forget about each other."

Haruko dropped completely to the ground and crawled over to them seeing the keys hanging on Pluto's belt she slowly reached up and began unhooking one. Pluto moved but made no moves that she noticed Haruko had taken a key. Haruko quickly slipped the key into a pouch around her neck tapped Michiyo then crawled back to the entrance. "Uranus then made her way back to the moon secretly without my knowing she found Neptune and took her to one of the moons of Venus where they were secretly married. The Queen's hands were tied she couldn't do anything the bond of marriage is something not even she could break. As punishment she ordered that four months out of the year they would be on Neptune then four more on Uranus and the last four of the year they had to remain on their own planets not able to see the other or contact the other except by letter." Pluto said wrapping up her tail knowing full well Haruko sat at the entrance to the cave listening. "Haruko." She said not getting an answer. "Haruko I know you are there come here."

Haruko slowly stepped out of the shadows crosssing her arms in front of her chest and over the pouch. "Yea?" She asked.

"I hear you were picking on Michiyo again." Pluto said causing Haruko to slowly nodded. "Haruko how many times do we have to go over this?"

"Sorry Setsuna-mama" Haruko said.

"Come here." She said patting the bench next to Michiyo, Haruko sat down next to her sister. "You two are sisters I know you are going to fight it's only normal but you have to know where to draw the line ok?" Both girl nodded, "Alright hug and get out of here it's it about time for you lessons with Mercury isn't it?"

The two of them reluctantly hugged then stood up and ran out back towards the palace. They stopped in the courtyard to catch their breath. "That was close I swore I almost thought she caught us." Haruko said.

"I know." Michiyo said walking towards the palace.

"Hey where are you going?" Haruko asked.

"Class you know Mercury hates it when we are late and you are already on her bad side don't want to make it worse." Michiyo said.

Haruko grabbed her arm stopping her. "I think we should go to the past now before Setsuna-mama realizes we took the key. It will be harder for her to find us."

"True but are you sure it's not just an excuse to avoid Mercury?"

"Whatever lets just do this." Haruko said taking the key out of the pouch.

"So how do we use it?" Michiyo asked.

"Chibi-Usa told me she called on Chronos when she used her key so lets give it a try take my hand." Haruko said grasping hands with Michiyo and holding the key up in the air. "O guardian of time. Rend the heavens and open the doorway of space and time to us. We call out thy true name. O almighty god of time, father of the guardian, Chronos! Guide us!" They both were surrounded by a flash of blinding light and when it faded they were gone.

Pluto stood at the time gate her eyes closed sensing the twins using the key. She opened her eyes and said, "Well it is done Chronos forgive me." She then opened a portal to the throne room to inform the Queen that a key had been stolen and the twins were missing.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Back in the 21st century)

Haruko and Michiyo appeared in a small park in the Juban District of Tokyo. They looked around it was late afternoon and luckily for them there weren't that many people in the park and their appearance went unnoticed. Michiyo looked around seeing several young couples wearing school uniforms. "Haruko I think we need to find some new clothes we kinda stand out." She said pointing to the long toga like outfit she wore.

Haruko looked down at her outfit that was quite similar only shorter like a warrior's instead of a long skirt. She reached into her neck pouch pulling out a small pen. "I knew this would come in hand someday."

"Haruko is that the transformation pen Luna has been looking for?" Michiyo asked.

"Yea I borrowed it a couple of weeks ago." Haruko said.

"Uh Ruko when you take something without the intent of returning it's not borrowing. Haruko I swear if I didn't know better I would think you were one of the bad guys." Michiyo said to which Haruko just shrugged. "Ok how about those two over there that seems to be a common outfit." Michiyo said pointing to a pair of girls in uniforms walking their books in hand.

"I'm not wearing that! Look at that skirt!" Haruko said.

"Haruko look at you tunic the skirt on it is shorter than those girl's skirts." Michiyo said.

"It's not a skirt! It's a tunic they are differenet!" Haruko said crossing her arms.

"If you say so." Michiyo said.

"I said I'm not wearing a skirt, there how about them over there?" Haruko said pointing to a young man walking with a young woman.

"Haruko that's a guy!" Michiyo said.

"Yea I'll just pretend to be a guy." Haruko said.

"And here I thought you out grew that." Michiyo said.

"Shut up Chiyo and take my hand. Moon Power, make us into them!" Light swirled around the two of them changing their clothes to that of the young couple. Michiyo looked down at the dark blue plaid skirt she wore and the light blue button up shirt. She spun around watching the skirt rise up a bit as she did. "Why do you always do that with a new skirt?" Haruko asked straightening her tie; she wore a pair of dark blue plaid pants, a white button up shirt with a dark blue plaid tie and a light blue blazer.

"I don't know it's just fun." Michiyo said as they started walking towards the house they hadn't lived in for many years not since crystal Tokyo came about. Like the other senshi the girls one day just stopped growing. The inners and Hotaru stopped around the age twenty-three while for some odd reason Haruko and Michiyo stopped at sixteen.

"Were not here to have fun now how long do we have until the youma attacks start?" Haruko asked.

Michiyo stopped next to a vendor selling meat rolls. "Excuse me sir what day is it?"

"It's Tuesday miss." He said

"Ano… the number date?" Michiyo said.

"Ah May 25th." He answered then went back to work as the two of them walked off.

"We've got today to scout around then tomorrow we have to find them and stop it from happening." Haruko said as they passed a small café named Crown. Haruko briefly glanced in seeing two young women with blond hair sitting inside at a table. One had her hair pulled up into buns and a child with light pink hair done the same way on her lap. The other woman had her hair pulled back into a red ribbon. "Kami-sama!" Haruko said stopping.

"What?" Michiyo said following Haruko's gaze. "It's the Queen and Lady Venus."

"And the Princess too." Haruko said as she entered the café.

"Haruko what are you doing?" Michiyo asked as she followed.

"A little recon and don't call me Haruko." She said.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" Michiyo asked.

"I don't know but we can't go by our real names. How about Saito Kazushi?" Haruko said.

"But that's a boy's name." Michiyo said.

"Uh yea dressed as a boy remember?" Haruko said. "What about you?"

"Oh yea how about Saito Emiko?" Michiyo said.

"Sure whatever here lets sit down." Haruko said sitting at the table on the opposite side of Usagi and Minako. A young girl walked over to them and Michiyo ordered some tea for both of them. "Hey how are we going to pay for that!" Haruko whispered.

"You aren't the only one that planed ahead." Michiyo said pulling out a stack of yen then putting it back in her pocket.

The girl came back a few minutes later with tea for the both of them. "That will be 960 yen." Michiyo paid her then the girl left leaving the two to listen in on Usagi and Minako's conversation.

"I can't wait until tomorrow Mamo-chan and I are meeting Haruka-san and Michiru-san at the zoo we are going to take the children out for a little fun." Usagi said bouncing Chibi-Usa on her lap. "Isn't that right Chibi Usa?"

"Ah Usagi I'm so jealous of you, Haruka-san and Michiru-san. I want children but it seems between my tours and Asai's volleyball tournaments we never have the time." Minako said.

"Excuse me Miss are you Aino Minako?" A pair of young girls said walking up.

"Hai." Minako said.

"Could-could we have you autograph?" One of them stuttered. Minako nodded and signed their books then they ran off.

"Maybe I need to take some time off. Don't get me wrong I live being an idol but I want a family like you." Minako said. "Oh my look at the time! I promised Ami-Chan I would sing at the hospital I'm 20 minutes late already!" Minako stood up kissed Usagi on the cheek then kissed Chibi-Usa on the forehead before running out of the café.

Usagi laughed a little and looked around the café as she drank her shake noticing the pair of teens sitting next to her looking at her and Minako as she ran out of the café. "Can I help you with something?" She asked them. They seemed so familiar to her.

"Huh? Uh no nothing we were just…" Haruko said trying as hard as she could to think of something to say and not to call Usagi 'your highness'.

"Was that really Aino Minako?" Michiyo asked remembering that Lady Venus had been an idol before Crystal Tokyo came about and quite famous.

"Yes, we've been friends since we were in junior high before she became famous. "I'm Chiba Usagi and this here is Chibi-Usa. Are you fans of Mina-chan?" Usagi said shaking their hands.

"Kazushi-kun is a huge fan." Michiyo said.

"Oh well I'm sorry she ran off before you could meet her." Usagi said.

"Emiko-chan look at the time mom will kill us if we are late. Excuse us your…" Haruko said trailing off as she almost called Usagi 'your highness'. She grabbed Michiyo's hand and dragged her out of the café. "Why did you tell her I was a huge fan you know I can't stand Lady Venus' music!"

"I had to say something you were just stumbling like an idiot what better way to cover that then a star struck fan?" Michiyo said to which Haruko just glared.

To be continued…

Angel's quick guide to Japanese:

Ano: Umm

-kun: Honorific used between close friends or a parent when addresses son. Most commonly used for boys.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author Note: This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I finally got a day off from work I had planed to break these scenes into two chapters since while I am working I don't have much time for anything but sleeping gotta love 12 hours shifts but with the day off I am able to put them in one chapter so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from Sailor Moon though any characters not found in the anime, manga or musicals I do own.

"Hotaru are you sure you are ok with watching the girls?" Michiru asked as she stood by the door her gym bag in hand.

"No problem mom." Hotaru said. "Uh mom can I invite Shingo over?"

"I don't know Ruka what do you think about Hotaru inviting her boyfriend over?" Michiru said a big grin on her face.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hotaru said. "And he promised to help me with my homework."

"Hmm a study date?" Haruka said coming down the stairs her gym bag in hand.

"It's not a date just two friends studying." Hotaru said.

"Sure hun he's just a friend, a friend you hang out with all the time." Haruka teased both she and Michiru knew that the teens liked each other but neither had the courage to tell the other they loved teasing Hotaru about it. "What do you think Michi?"

"It's alright with me if it's alright with you." Michiru said.

"Yea go ahead and call your boyfriend but remember the twins need to be in bed by eight. Your mom and I shouldn't be out that long but you need to be in bed by ten tomorrow we are going to the zoo." Haruka said as she and Michiru left the house.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hotaru said to a closing door.

Haruka and Michiru went to the garage and got into Haruka's yellow convertible it was spring time so they rode with the top down both loved to feel the wind blowing in the hair. As they drove towards the gym neither of them noticed a motorcycle with two people on it following them. Haruka stopped at the gym parked her car then took Michiru's hand. "What are you doing tonight love?" Haruka asked.

"Ami is meeting me here we are going to do laps. Want to join us?" Michiru said.

A grin came across Haruka's face then she said, "As much as I would enjoy seeing you and the lovely Miss Ami in your bathing suits I think I'm going to go hit the punching bag for a while maybe there will be someone there to spar with."

"Hehe Ruka you know that no one in this gym will spar with you. They all are afraid of you." Michiru said.

"Maybe you could get done swimming early and spar with me." Haruka said with that grin still on her face and she pulled Michiru closer.

"No I don't think so." Michiru said.

"What are you scared too?" Haruka teased.

"Never love I just prefer when our '_sparing'_ involves a bed." Michiru said kissing Haruka and then heading off to the pool where she found Ami waiting for her.

Haruka laughed then headed off to the changing room to get in her gi.

The couple on the motorcycle walked in still wearing their school uniforms. They stayed away from Haruka and Michiru to be out of sight but not hearing then watched as they spilt up. "Ok you go to the pool and keep an eye on mom and I'll follow after dad." Haruko said then used the pen to change her clothes to a gi.

"Why am I going after mom?" Michiyo said.

"What does it matter?" Haruko said handing the pen over.

"Then you go to the pool if it doesn't matter." Michiyo said.

"I've already got a gi on you go to the pool." Haruko said.

"You are avoiding her Ruko." Michiyo said.

"Avoiding who?" Haruko said even though she already knew who Michiyo was talking about.

"Mercury." Michiyo said flatly.

"No I'm not." Haruko denied. "Now you are going to the pool and I'm going to the sparring room.

"Who put you in charge?" Michiyo asked.

"I'm older it's just natural for me to be in charge." Haruko said a matter of facty.

"Only by three minutes!" Michiyo complained but Haruko was already walking away.

Haruko waved but kept going she found Haruka inside hitting a makiwara. She walked over to one of the punching bags and began kicking it while she watched her father out of the corner of her eye. After a short while her attention moved from watching her father to wailing on the bag. She figured that she knew the youma wouldn't attack until tomorrow so they were safe enough and if she was to be fighting the next day it probably would be a good idea to get some practice in.

"Hey take it easy what'd that bag ever do to you?" Haruka asked surprising Haruko who just stared at Haruka not sure what to say she hadn't seen her father in many years. "I haven't seen you around here before are you new?"

"Yea I just moved here from Sapporo with my sister." Haruko said.

"This is a nice area a lot of good schools here I figure that's why you are here?" Haruka asked.

"Yea school." Haruko said.

"So which school did you and your sister get into?" Haruka asked.

Haruko paused a minute trying to think of a school, "Uh the Azabu Juuban."

"Good school." Haruka said.

"Did you go there?" Haruko asked but she already knew that Haruka went to Mugen Gakuen.

"No the school I went to is no longer around but my eldest daughter goes to Azabu Juuban." Haruka said.

"You have children?"

"Yes three girls, Hotaru is sixteen while Haruko and Michiyo are eight." Haruka said with the smile on her face that she got every time she talked about her children. "Ah here I am telling you about my children and I haven't even told you my own name. Ten'ou Haruka."

"Saito Kazushi." Haruko said shaking Haruka's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ten'ou-san."

"Please call me Haruka. Hey I don't know about you but I'm tired of hitting these bags you want to spar Saito-san?" Haruka asked.

"Hai but only if you call my Kazushi." Haruko said. Haruka put her arm around Haruko's shoulder laughed a little and led them both to the mats. They both bowed then dropped into fighting stances. Haruka was the first to attack moving with the speed of the wind but she wasn't the only one of the mat that had the wind on their side. Haruka's attack was a punch aimed for Haruko's chest she knew if she tried to block the attack the force of it was likely to knock her back not to mention it would most likely hurt. She knew exactly how to get out of this attack it was a moved Haruka had shown her. Though she had never actually sparred with her father she had watched her spar with Makoto. Haruko watched as the attack moved closer to her most would have seen in a flash lasting barely more than a second but one of the advantages of being a senshi of the wind she could fell the wind and in a sense make it feel like time moved slower giving her a better chance to react. She waited until the attack was mere inches from her then stepped back dropping to the ground sweeping her opponent as they missed their hit and staggered past.

Haruka felt the foot hit her legs quickly found the ground as her back made contact. She laid there for a second gasping more so at missing and being knocked down than in pain. She recomposed herself and pressed her hands above her head pushing herself up as she kicked her legs out landing in a hand stand she continued on with it and did a back flip landing on her feet in front of Haruko. It was Haruko's turn to attack now she moved forward with a hook kick which was easily blocked. Then a right punch to the chest, a round house to the side, two more sweep attempts and a back kick to the stomach all of which were blocked. The two played back and forth for quite sometime neither able to get the upper hand on the other until finally Haruka manage to sweep Haruko who fell to the ground taking Haruka with her. The both rolled on the ground unable to break free, Haruko had her legs wrapped around Haruka's neck while Haruka did the same thing.

"I think you two need to call it a draw." Michiru said from the doorway.

They both released each other and stood bowing to each other and shaking hands. "Good match." Haruka said then the two walked over to Michiru and Michiyo. "Ah here Kazushi-san I want you to meet my wife Michiru and I'm sorry miss I don't know you."

"She's my sister Emiko-chan." Haruko said then bowed to Michiru. "A pleasure to meet you Ten'ou-san."

"Kaiou actually but you can call me Michiru." She said bowing in return.

"Yea somebody didn't want to take my name when we married." Haruka said.

"Love we've been over this plenty of times I kept my name because I didn't want to confuse my fans. Anyway you could have changed your name to Kaiou Haruka." Michiru said a grin on her face.

"Well guess your right easier on both our fans if we keep our own names." Haruka said running her hand through her short blond hair then wiping the sweat from her on the leg of her gi.

"Looks like you gave Haruka a pretty good workout, not many can keep up with her." Michiru said.

"Hai, I must admit it was a challenge." Haruko said.

"Good to find some that can hold their own. I hope we get the chance to spar again." Haruka said.

"Sorry we can't stay longer but we better to get home and check on our eldest to make sure she's not got into any trouble with her boyfriend." Michiru said.

"Oh but Michi he's not her boyfriend." Haruka laughed. "Can we give you guys a ride home?"

"No thanks we rode my bike here." Haruko said.

Haruka and Michiru nodded then left. "Looks like you had some fun." Michiyo said.

"Dad's a better fighter than I thought." Haruko said.

"I thought you said we weren't here to have fun." Michiyo teased.

"Look who is talking." Haruko said flipping Michiyo's wet hair. "Enjoy your swim?"

"Yes I did. So what are we going to do now it's close to nine I found out from mom they are meeting the Queen at the zoo at ten." Michiyo said.

"We could go stake out the house and wait until morning." Haruko said.

"But we know they won't be attacked until tomorrow at the zoo. I think we should find some place to sleep and be rested when the battle happens." Michiyo said.

"Fine then we get a hotel room." Haruko said.

"One problem we don't have enough money. I couldn't take that much without anyone noticing it was missing you know how rare pre-Crystal Tokyo stuff is." Michiyo said.

"Alright then where can we stay that won't cost anything?" Haruko asked.

"Isn't Hikawa Shrine near the zoo?" Michiyo asked.

"Yeah and Lady Mars is always letting people stay there look at Yuichiro she let him stay and he never left." Haruko said.

Michiyo agreed to stay with Rei if she would let them. Then they used the pen and transformed back into their school clothes. They walked outside to the bushes where Haruko had parked the bike. She handed Michiyo a helmet then sat on the bike looking for two wires. She found the ones she was looking for and crossed them starting the bike. "I still can't believe you stole this bike." Michiyo said. "How is it you even know how to hot wire that thing?"

"Borrowed and 'we' borrowed it." Haruko said ignoring the second question as Michiyo climbed on behind her. "Would you rather we walked?" Michiyo grumbled no and they sped off to the temple. Haruko parked the bike several blocks away from the temple in a shopping center parking lot.

"Are we just going to leave it here?" Michiyo asked.

"Yea the police should find it in a day or two." Haruko said.

"What about our finger prints what if they run them?" Michiyo said.

"Then they find the prints of a couple eight year old girls do you really think the cops are going to arrest two children that can bare ride a bicycle for stealing a motorcycle?" Haruko said.

"I guess not well lets go it's getting late." Michiyo said leading the way up to the temple. "Haruko let me handle this one. Lady Mars can sense things we don't want her to pick up on anything. Let's just get in get some sleep and try to make as little contact with her as possible."

They made their way up the steps to the shrine and found the lights inside still on. Haruko rang the bell and the door was answered by a young girl around five or six wearing a chihaya. Michiyo and Haruka both bow then Michiyo asked, "Can we speak with the head priestess?"

The miko nodded then turned and yelled, "Mom there are some people here to see you."

A minute later Rei came over with a crying child she rocked the child gently in her arms getting it to calm down it was apparent from the bulge in her stomach she was pregnant. "Reiko how many times do I have to tell you don't yell inside look you woke up your sister Junko it's amazing you didn't wake your brother Youji up too. Sorry about that I'm Kumada Rei the head priestess here at Hikawa Shrine what can I do for you?"

"My brother and I are looking for a place to stay the night would you be kind enough to let us stay here for the night?" Michiyo asked.

Rei looked them up and down then nodded thinking they were probably runaways and she rather have them stay here instead of on the streets perhaps in the morning she could talk them into going home. "We have an extra room in the back if you two don't mind sharing."

"Thank you." Michiyo said bowing; they followed Rei into the back to the room.

"It's not much but it's a place to sleep there is a bath down the hall though it is a stove heated bath if you would like to take a bath just ask my husband Yuichiro and he will heat it up for you." Rei said.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Michiyo said.

"Actually Kumada-sama I wouldn't mind taking a bath if it is free right now." Haruko said.

"I'll have Yuichiro heat it up for you." Rei said then headed down the hallway. She asked Yuichiro to heat up the bath then headed to her fire room. She had sensed something odd from those two and thought to ask the flames about it. She lit the fire and tired her hair back sitting down before it to pray. Her mind was filled this images of the two only they won't as they were now they wore toga like outfits instead of the school uniforms she had seen them in. The images in her mind changed flashing to a pair of young girls, Haruka and Michiru's girls. The images kept flashing between the two and then were paired with a strong feeling of emotion. Rei felt pain, fear, sorrow, loss and hatred. When she finally came out of her trance she realized she was crying and Yuichiro sat next to her staring at her waiting for her to come out of the trance.

"Rei is everything ok?" He asked.

"I don't know. I felt something about those people in the guest room but I can't place it. I tried asking the flames but I only got jumbled images. Yuichiro I think something is going to happen to Haruka and Michiru's children." Rei said trying to stand but having some trouble being so far in her pregnancy Yuichiro helped her to her feet and then to their room where he got her to lie down. "Can you get me the phone? I have to tell Haruka about this."

To be continued…..

Angel's quick guide to Japanese:

Gi: A uniform often worn when doing karate.

Makiwara: A wooden board that stands at shoulder level with a pad tied to the top used to hit much like a punching bag.

Chihaya: The red and white outfit Rei wears when at the temple.

Miko: A young girl that works at a Shinto temple also known as a shrine maiden. In the anime Rei is a miko.

-sama: Honorific of extreme respect for one held in high personal regard. Most often used to a person of superior status.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if did I'd have lots of money and prolly wouldn't be writing fanfics, although I do own the characters of Haruko, Michiyo and any others not found in Sailor Moon.

"Ten'ou, Kaiou residence." Hotaru groggily answered the phone.

"Sorry to wake you up Hotaru its Rei can I talk to your mom or dad?" Rei said.

"Yea sure hang on a second." Hotaru set the phone down on her nightstand climbed out of bed and walked down the hall to her parent's room. At the door she could her muffled sounds and knew her parents were still awake. She knocked on the door waiting for a response.

"Hang on a second." Haruka called. A minute later Haruka answered the door wearing her bath robe with a light flush across her face. "What is it Hotaru? You should be in bed."

"Rei is on the phone she wants to talk to you." Hotaru said.

"Alright back to bed with you." Haruka said walking back into the room.

"Ruka what is it?" Michiru asked from the bed she was covered only by a sheet her face as red as Haruka's face a light coat of sweat on her skin.

"Rei is on the phone." Haruka said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"This late? It's 11:30." Michiru said sliding over and resting her head in Haruka's lap.

Haruka picked up the phone and talked into it runing her hands through Michiru's hair. "What's up Rei?" she said sounding a little more annoyed then she intended.

"Sorry to bother you Haruka I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Rei asked.

"Michiru and I were just having a little sparring match." Haruka said causing Michiru to giggle.

"Ah right I…well I'll make this quick. A couple of kids came to the shrine tonight asking for a place to stay the night. I sense something odd coming from them so I went to read my fires. In the fire I kept seeing images of Haruko and Michiyo and feeling strong emotions of pain, fear, loss and hate. I think they are in danger." Rei said.

"Did you sense it coming from those kids?" Haruka asked.

"No that's the odd thing I sense a great power in them but I'm not feeling threatened from them." Rei said.

"Alright we'll keep our eyes open then thanks and if anything happens with those kids call us ok? You know Usagi doesn't want you fighting with how far along you are." Haruka said hanging up the phone she slide Michiru off her lap and stood taking her robe off and sliding back into bed wrapping her arms around her wife.

"What did Rei want?" Michiru said kissing Haruka's neck.

"She saw that the twins were in danger in one of her fire visions." Haruka said.

"What did she see?" Michiru said as she stopped kissing and rested her head on Haruka's chest hugging her tightly.

"Mostly images of the girls and some kids that are staying at her shrine. She feels they have some sort of power in them." Haruka said.

"Is it ok for her to be there alone you know she's due next month?" Michiru said.

"Rei said she didn't sense the danger from them. I told her to call us if anything happened." Haruka said running her hand through Michiru's hair again she love it's soft feel. "Michi maybe we shouldn't take the girls to the zoo tomorrow."

"Haruka you've been promising for weeks to take them they would be heartbroken." Michiru said. "Beside Hotaru, Usagi and Mamoru will be there with us if anything happens we should be able to handle it."

"I guess you are right but I'm going to call Makoto and ask her to come." Haruka said reaching for the phone but Michiru grab her arm stopping her.

"Call her in the morning I think you own me a rematch." Michiru said rolling over so she sat on Haruka's chest then leaned in and

passionately kissed Haruka.

(The next day at the zoo)

Haruko and Michiyo stood in a tree at the entrance to the zoo both had already transformed into their Sailor Fuku. Haruko wore the yellow and blue Fuku of Sailor Uranus while Michiyo wore the green suit of Sailor Neptune. After there parents had died and they were old enough Pluto had given them their henshin sticks and trained them to be senshi. They watched as Usagi and Mamoru arrived and then later as their parents and Makoto arrived. "Something isn't right here." Neptune whispered.

"What?" Uranus said.

"Lady Jupiter isn't supposed to be here." Neptune said.

"So what just means there is one more to stop it from happening." Uranus said.

"It doesn't seem right something had to cause this change in history." Neptune said.

"Yea so? We came here to change history didn't we?" Uranus said.

"We don't want to change too much." Neptune said. "We could…"

"They are moving come on." Uranus said cutting her off. They jumped through the trees making no more sound than the wind does until they were in a tree near the monkey cages.

Usagi once again was pretending to be a monkey causing Neptune to laugh. "I forgot the Queen did that." She looked over to Uranus who had her eyes closed. "Ruko are you ok?"

"I hate this place." She said opening her eyes.

"After today everything will be different." Neptune said.

"Yes after today." Uranus said then silently went back to watching her parents. It seemed like forever until they noticed a monkey charging at the bars growing as it ran. Within seconds it was through the bars and the Sailor Senshi were making their speeches. "Lets get closer but stay in the trees if we can keep from being seen the better." Uranus said. They jumped to a tree closer still watching as the senshi below fought.

"Submarine Reflection!" The Neptune on the ground shouted sending the blast towards the monster.

"No it's going to reflect it!" The Future Neptune said.

"World Shaking!" Future Uranus said throwing an energy ball at the building next to Neptune. The shock of the blast hit Neptune just enough to throw her away from the returned attack. She hit the ground and lay there.

Moon ran over to her checking her pulse. "She's ok just knocked out! Uranus you could have killed her with that blast!" Moon shouted.

"I didn't throw it!" Uranus shouted back then pointed at the tree the twins were in "It came from up there."

"A little help here!" Jupiter said as the monkey had her in a bear hug her face was turning red as the youma squeezed tighter.

"We have to do something or Lady Jupiter is gonna die!" Future Neptune said jumping to the next tree then down on the youma knocking it and Jupiter to the ground.

"Damnit" Future Uranus said jumping from the tree her sword in hand running at the youma but her path was blocked by Uranus. "Out of my way!"

"Over my dead body!" Uranus said charging at the future Uranus. "Who the hell are you?"

Their sword clashed sending the sound of metal hitting metal all across the zoo. "The youma is resistant to magic attacks!" Future Uranus yelled.

"And I'm supposed to believe someone who attacked my partner?" Uranus countered both verbally and physically.

"If I didn't she would be dead!" Future Uranus said moving to sweep Uranus but her opponent jumped leaving Future Uranus just enough time to run under her towards the youma. She ran as fast as she could with Uranus on her heels. Ahead of her Venus and the others had arrived and the youma was trapped in a love me chain. Future Neptune and the others threw attacks at it but the youma wasn't phased.

"Use your swords!" Future Neptune shouted.

"She's right it is resistant to all our magical attacks Uranus use your sword!" Mercury said looking up from her computer.

Both Uranus' leapt into the air soaring through until they landed on the youma their blades sinking into its flesh. Both of them grabbed on to it holding with one hand stabbing with the other as it thrashed around. Uranus was thrown from it hitting the ground hard. Future Uranus somehow managed to hang on finally climbing to the back of its neck she raised her blade up and sank it down into the base of the youma's neck. Unfortunately for her the youma used it's last dying breath to raise its sharp tail up piercing Future Uranus' right shoulder. The youma fell to the ground throwing Future Uranus to the ground. Future Neptune ran to her side holding her but was pushed away. "Get out of here!" Future Uranus yelled. Reluctantly Future Neptune stood and jumped into the tree disappearing.

Uranus and the others ran over to Future Uranus as she tried to sit up but fell back down her transformation disappearing. Mars and Uranus reached her first. "I know this girl!" Mars said.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Uranus yelled at Mars.

"I'm pregnant not invalid!" Mars said.

"Enough!" Mercury said dropping next to Haruko. "She's injured."

Mercury placed her hand on the wound applying pressure as Haruko looked up at Ami reaching her hand to her cheek she leaned up whispering, "Kimi" Before she kissed Ami and fell back down passing out.

"Uranus get me something to bandage the wound." Mercury said shaking her head wondering what the kiss was about and why this girl had called her daughter's name.

"I don't trust her not after she attacked Neptune." Uranus said.

"She unconscious she can't oh never mind I'll get it." Mars said walking off and coming back with some cloth.

Mercury bandaged the wound then looked up. "That will hold for now but she needs stitches we should take her to the hospital."

"No we'll take her to my house we have everything you need there and it's closer." Uranus said.

"Saturn!" Moon shouted seeing the youngest senshi stagger over one arm wrapped around Pluto and the other around Tuxedo Kamen.

"Their gone!" Neptune shouted as she walked up carrying Chibi Usa.

Moon ran over to the Senshi of the seas taking her daughter. "What?"

"Haruko and Michiyo they took them." Saturn said as Pluto and Tuxedo Kamen helped her to the ground. Mercury was over near in seconds checking her wounds. It looked like whatever attacked them was quite powerful both Saturn and Tuxedo Kamen were covered with wounds.

"There were more than Saturn and I could handle they took the girls and ran." Tuxedo Kamen said. "Strange men gold suits. A new enemy perhaps?"

Uranus turned to Haruko who was just starting to come to from passing out. She grabbed Haruko lifting her off the ground some. "Where did they take them?"

"Take who?" Haruko said.

"Don't mess with me where are they taking my daughters?" Uranus shouted.

"What? That wasn't supposed to happen!" Haruko said gasping in pain from her shoulder.

"And just what the hell was!" Uranus said.

"Uranus stop it you are hurting her!" Mercury said.

"Good!" Uranus said but the other senshi got her to let go and Haruko fell back to the ground passing out again.

(Later that day)

Future Neptune sat on the ledge of a window of her parents' house looking down at her sister. The room had vaulted ceilings so the window was quite a ways off the ground. Mercury had stitched up Haruko's shoulder but she was still asleep while the others waited around for her to wake up. Hotaru was lying on the other sofa resting from her own wounds. Michiru and Haruka were sitting at the table with the small pouch Haruko wore around her neck. "Setsuna is this what I think it is?" Michiru said holding up a key.

Setsuna walked over taking the key. "A time key. Where did she get this?"

Usagi looking over Michiru's shoulder picked up the transformation pen. "This looks just like my pen."

"Haruka what do you have there?" Michiru asked looking over to her wife who was staring at something in her hand. Without saying a word she handed Michiru a picture of the two of them on their wedding day. "How did she get this?"

"She's waking up." Makoto said.

Haruka was up and next to Haruko in a flash with the others right behind her. "Who are you?"

"Saito Kazushi." Haruko said.

"I know you are lying. Ami ran a check records check there is no Saito Kazushi from Sapporo. Who are you?" Haruka said but Haruko was silent. Haruka reached over to Haruko and pressed on her wound. "Who are you?"

Haruko cried out in pain turning her head away from Haruka as she cried. "Haruka stop it." Michiru said causing Haruka to stop but not move back. Michiru stepped forward tilting Haruko's head a little further revealing a birthmark that looked like a heart on the side of her neck. "It can't be. Haruko?"

Haruko laid there for minute staring at Michiru before she finally spoke, "H-How did you know?"

Michiru leaned down and hugged Haruko crying, "Do you really think I could recognize my own daughter? Where is Michiyo?"

Before Haruko could answer that she didn't know Michiyo dropped down from the window still in her Sailor Fuku. "Right here."

Setsuna was the first to speak holding up the key. "Where did you get this?"

"We stole it from you well the future you." Michiyo said transforming out of her Sailor Fuku and walking over to Haruko.

"Why?" Minako asked.

"To change the future or rather their past I'm guessing." Ami said.

Haruka turned back to Michiyo and Haruko who was still lying on the sofa. "What was supposed to happen today that you two would steal a time key to change it?"

Both were quiet until Haruko spoke up, "You were supposed to die."

"Both of you." Michiyo said.

Haruka walked up behind Michiru wrapping her arms around her waist remembering the world shaking blast that knocked Michiru out of the way of the submarine reflection attack. "That's why you threw the blast to knock her out of the way isn't it?"

Haruko nodded, "In our time line when mom was hit by her own attack she was thrown against a wall and impaled on a pole. You in a fit of rage attacked the youma and killed it but it also killed you. After that Setsuna-mama moved in and took care of us. When Crystal Tokyo was made we moved there and all the senshi took care of us. Ow my shoulder." Haruko sat up clutching her shoulder as a wave of pain came over her. Ami was at her side lifting up the bandages to check the wound until Haruko pulled away. "Don't touch me."

"Let me look at this I think one of the stitches broke." Ami said still looking at the wound.

Haruko pushed Ami back who lost her balance and fell. "I said don't touch me!"

"Haruko!" Haruka said as she helped Ami to her feet. "What the hell is this about?' Haruko didn't say anything just stared daggers at Ami. "Answer me!"

"In our time Haruko and Lady Mercury aren't on good terms." Michiyo said.

"Shut up Michiyo." Haruko said.

"Haruko don't talk to your sister like that!" Michiru said. "Why aren't you on good terms?"

Once again it was Michiyo who spoke up while Haruko remained silent. "Tell them Ruko or I will."

"Fine it's because of Kimi." Haruko said.

"What does my daughter have to do with any of this?" Ami asked thinking of her daughter who was just a year younger than the twins.

"We fell in love and you didn't approve." Haruko said.

"Why wouldn't I approve?" Ami asked.

"I'm not exactly a saint. You've always felt I was a bad influence on the next generation of inner senshi especially Kimi." Haruko said.

"I'm sure how she found out about you and Kimi didn't help either." Michiyo said.

"How did I find out?" Ami asked.

Haruko sighed then started, "It was Kimi's sixteenth birthday Crystal Tokyo had only been around for a few years. Kimi and I had been seeing each other for a while in secret I wanted to be the first to wish her a happy birthday so I sunk into her room at midnight and woke her up. We were lying in her bed cuddling and kissing each other before either of us realized what was happening her were making love. It was our first time. But I guess I wasn't the only one that wanted to be the first to wish Kimi a happy birthday you walked in on us while we were…" Haruko said trailing off.

"Oh my…" Ami said.

"You forbid Kimi from being with Haruko and the two of you haven't gotten along ever since." Michiyo said.

To be continued…

Angel quick guide to Japanese:

Fuku: A girl's uniform usually used as a school uniform resembles the British Royal Navy Uniform of the 1920s.

Kamen: Mask


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon if did I'd have lots of money and prolly wouldn't be writing fanfics, although I do own the characters of Haruko, Michiyo and any others not found in Sailor Moon.

Young Haruko and Michiyo sat in a small room both of them scared beyond anything they have ever experienced. They sat on a single bed although there were two in the room. There was a window but both girls were too short to reach it and it had bars on it. The only other thing in the room was the door it was a large metal door with a spot on it that could be opened enough t slide smaller objects through. "Ruko what's going on?" Michiyo asked.

"I don't know Chiyo." Haruko said holding her sister tighter. "Where are we?'

"And who were those men?" Michiyo asked.

Both girls jumped as the door to their cell opened and two men in gold suit stepped into the room. The suits they wore looked like something out of a fantasy movie, long tight pants, a tunic and even a cape. Behind them entered a woman wearing a gold gown that trailed along the floor. She had dark blond hair pulled back into a tight braid. In a few short steps she stood before the girls. They had backed up against the wall without realizing it this woman scared them both. "So these are the daughters of Neptune and Uranus?"

"Yes your highness." One of the men in gold said.

"And the henshin sticks?" The woman said.

"We failed to get them. They summoned the other senshi and defeated the youma." The man in gold said.

"Failed? That's not good enough." The woman hissed.

"We are already planning another attempt." The first man said. "We were able to get the children though."

"Ah that you were." The woman reached out touching Haruko's cheek. "Which one are you?"

"Kaiou Haruko." Haruko said.

"And then you are Ten'ou Michiyo." The woman said then held out her hand. "Come with me I have something I want to show you."

"Who are you?" Haruko said.

"Forgive me where are my manners? I am Queen Katsumi of the Golden Sun." The woman said.

"What do you want from us?" Haruko asked.

"I want to be your friend do you want to be my friend?" Katsumi said her hand still held out. "Come with me I have so many wonderful things to show you."

Hesitantly Haruko took her hand and stood. "Haruko no!" Michiyo said grabbing her sister and pulling her back. "I have a bad feeling about her!"

"Let go of me Michiyo." Haruko said pulling free and taking Katsumi's hand again.

"You are more than welcome to join us princess." Katsumi said.

"She's a princess? How come she's a princess?" Haruko said.

"Yes she is and so are you." Katsumi said leading Haruko to the door. She turned to the men in gold. "If Princess Michiyo wishes to join us I trust you will escort her?"

"Yes your highness." The men in gold said as she and Haruko walked away.

(Later that evening back and the Kaiou/Ten'ou manor)

The others had left leaving only the outer senshi and the twins. This was an outer matter and they would contact the others if they needed help. After years of fighting aside the outers Usagi and the inners had learn that the outers were just like this sometimes and not to argue. They sat around the table eating a light meal and discussing what was happening. Haruko had finally let Ami stitch her shoulder up and now had her arm in a sling. Hotaru had offered to heal her but Haruka wouldn't allow it Hotaru was already too weak from her own injuries. "I have the feeling this youma attack wasn't random." Setsuna said. "I have been sensing something but never able to get anything clear."

"Setsuna-mama can we tell you? We've already messed time up enough." Michiyo said.

"There is something more." Haruko said getting a look from her sister.

"We have to fix this Michiyo and to do that we have to know who kidnapped your younger selves." Setsuna said.

"I think we should start with how things changed." Haruka said. "Was anything different than how you remember?"

"Lady Jupiter wasn't with us when we went to the zoo in our past." Michiyo said.

"And we didn't get kidnapped." Haruko said.

"Honey called her Makoto in this time we have to keep our identities secret." Michiru said laying her hand on Michiyo's hand. "So Makoto being with us changed something do you remember anything about when you experienced this as kids?"

"Papa sent us off with Hotaru and Endymion we headed back to the car she said that we had to go and they were talking us home." Michiyo said. "She told us that you guys had things to do at the zoo and couldn't come."

"This wasn't the first time you had sent us away and stayed somewhere I didn't think anything of it until I saw Jupiter run by she stopped at Endymion and talked a minute before heading inside the zoo. By the time Endymion caught up with us we were already in the car he got in and we drove home." Haruko said.

"Whoever took the twins must have run off when they saw Makoto thinking they wouldn't be able to take but all three of us but with only two of us…." Hotaru said stopping as tears came down her face. "Mama, Papa I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough it's my fault."

"Hotaru it's no one's fault." Michiru said hugging her daughter.

"You fought and that was enough Hotaru." Haruka said patting Hotaru's shoulder.

"That still doesn't help us figure out who took the twins." Setsuna said looking at the twins.

"Queen Katsumi." Haruko said getting hit by Michiyo.

"Who?" Haruka said looking over to Michiyo telling her with a look that it was ok to talk about it.

"Queen Katsumi of the Golden Sun she was the ones responsible for your deaths." Haruko said. "We never did figure out what she wanted but she was always more interested in attacking the outers than the inners. It got so bad the Queen asked Helios to take us with him to Elysian with him so we would be safe."

"Do you think this Queen Katsumi is after the twins?" Michiru asked.

"But why?" Haruka said. "You're senshi we know that but do you have any special powers because you are children of two senshi?"

"No we have the same powers as you and mom." Michiyo said.

"Just like Chibi Moon we have the same powers as you." Haruko said.

"Did Queen Katsumi ever try to take the inner senshi children or Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

"No it's not likely that they would or else they would have taken me when they took the twins." Hotaru said.

"Not that I know she left the inners alone for the most part. The only time they really were involved is when we were with them. Setsuna mama tried moving us around to keep us safe." Michiyo said.

"Do either of you know where Queen Katsumi's hideout was?" Haruka asked.

"No we were in Elysian when she was defeated." Michiyo said.

"You know something when that youma attacked it seemed to only be focusing on Haruka and me." Michiru said.

"You're right it could have easily killed Makoto but it was more like it was toying with her. Trying to lure our attention back to it and it didn't even once attack the princess." Haruka said.

"So it's likely they will try to attack you again." Setsuna said. "I hate to say this but we are going to have to wait until they try to attack you again."

"What about us?" Michiyo said.

"Maybe you should go back to the future." Michiru said.

"No, I came here to keep you from being killed and I'm going to make sure that happens." Haruko said.

"Also the timeline has been changed who knows what kind of future they are going back to. If this Queen Katsumi succeeds and we fail it could be quite dangerous for them. I think they should remain here until we can fix this." Setsuna said.

(Back in Queen Katsumi's lair)

Michiyo sat on the cot in the small cell, the door was still open and the guard outside. Around meal time she had been brought some food and Queen Katsumi tried to get her to come with her several more times. She hadn't eaten much of the food at first not trusting it then she wasn't really that hungry. Where had Haruko gone? And why had she gone with that woman surely Haruko felt the same thing she was feeling. Michiyo couldn't explain what it was she jus didn't trust Katsumi. She had been sitting there all day wondering what was happening knowing her parents would come for them. Finally her curiosity getting the better of her she stood and walked over to the guard tugging on his shirt making him look down at her. "Can I help you Princess?"

"Why are you calling me that?" She asked.

"Because you are a princess." He said as if it should be obvious.

"My name is Ten'ou Michiyo." She said.

"Yes, Princess Michiyo. Is there anything I can do for you?" He said.

"Where is my sister?" She asked.

"Princess Haruko is with the Queen. Would you like to go see them?" He said to which Michiyo only nodded. He led her through the halls they reminded her of an old castle that her parents had taken them to last year on their vacation to England. As the neared a room at the end of a hallway she heard the sound of a violin playing the tune was familiar. It was one of her mother's songs made to be played in a duet with a piano and very few out of the Kaiou/Ten'ou line could play it. Inside the room she saw her sister with a violin on her shoulder playing as Katsumi sat on a piano bench. Haruko's clothes wore different she wore a suit much like the guards only hers seemed nicer it had gems sewn into the material and the design of a sun on the chest of it. Katsumi looked up as she saw Michiyo walk in then stood motioning for Haruko to keep playing as she walked over to Michiyo.

"Princess Michiyo glad you finally decided to join us." Katsumi said.

"Why are we here?" Michiyo flatly asked.

"You know I hear this song is actually a duet with a piano." Katsumi said avoiding her question.

"I want to go home." Michiyo said.

"Why honey, don't you like it here?" Katsumi said

"Don't call me that only my mama and papa call me that." Michiyo said.

"This is such a lovely song isn't it? I would love to hear the piano half. And I hear you are amazing on the piano." Katsumi said placing her hand on Michiyo's shoulder as she did Michiyo's own clothes seemed to change she now wore a long golden dress that looked a lot like Katsumi's but like Haruko it had a sun design on the chest of it. "There that is much more fitting for a princess." Katsumi gently pushed on her shoulder leading her to the piano. "Will you play for me Princess?"

Michiyo sat down on the bench and stared at the keys then looked up the sheet music for the song was there but she didn't need it. Her mother had them practice daily and this was a song they just finished learning. She listened for a few notes then picked up at the same place Haruko was at the sound of the piano in prefect harmony with the violin.

To be continued…

Sorry no Japanese lessons from Angel today. Please keep up with the reviews I like hearing good things about my writing hey who doesn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals. I do however own Haruko, Michiyo, Queen Katsumi and any other characters sadly I've never made any money off them.

(Three days after Haruko and Michiyo were kidnapped)

Haruko sat on a large plush bed with the softest sheets she had ever felt as Queen Katsumi read her and Michiyo a book. Haruko really liked it here Queen Katsumi was so nice to her. She had been having so much fun the past few days. Queen Katsumi had even taught her a new song on her violin. Michiyo on the other hand wasn't so happy. She sat on her bed looking over at her sister wondering what kind of spell Queen Katsumi had put on Haruko. Queen Katsumi stopped reading and looked over to Michiyo, "Princess are you sure you don't want to join us?" Michiyo laid down then rolled her back to Queen Katsumi not answering her but allowing her movements to answer for her. Queen Katsumi shook her head and went back to the story. When she finished Haruko was already asleep she moved the child off her lap and into the bed pulling the covers over her and kissing her on the forehead. She then stood walked over to Michiyo and kissed her on the forehead as well. "Good night princesses." She said closing the door.

Queen Katsumi walked down the hall to a room with a long table in it and several men sitting around it eating. "My queen." One man said as they all stood. She waved at them and they sat down her joining them at the head of the table. "How is it going with the children of the outer rim?"

"Uranus is taking to the charm I've got her wrapped around my finger though Neptune is still resisting." Queen Katsumi said. "Tetsuji what news on the henshin sticks?"

"We have an attack planed for tomorrow." The man called Tetsuji said. "We are going to try attacking them separately when none of the other senshi are around."

"Which of them are you attacking first?" Queen Katsumi asked.

"Uranus is scheduled to race tomorrow she should be separated from Neptune during the race and after it is the prefect time to attack." Tetsuji said.

"Good I will not be pleased with failure I want that henshin stick." Queen Katsumi said.

(Back at the Ten'ou/Kaiou manor)

Haruka paced back and forth in her room as Michiru watched from the bed concerned about her wife. "Haruka? Come to bed you have a race tomorrow you need your rest." She said they both had agreed to try going about their normal lives Haruka still going to her races and Michiru still going to her concerts. Neither were happy about it but it had to be done the people after them were bound to attack soon.

Haruka stopped her pacing as she faced the wall but did not turn to Michiru. "Damint Michiru! How can you expect me to race as if nothing is wrong?" She said sharply as she punched the wall denting it and bloodying her hand then leaning her head against the wall her hand fallimg to her side and blood dripping on the floor.

Michiru was up out of the bed and at her lover's side a towel in hand in mere seconds. She turned Haruka so she faced her gently wrapped her hand in the towel kissing the exposed part. "Don't you'll hurt those hands I love so much." Michiru said holding Haruka close to her crying into her chest. "Haruka there is nothing we can do we have to wait."

Haruka leaned into Michiru dropping her head onto Michiru's shoulder, "I can't take it anymore all this waiting!"

"I know love I know it's tearing me apart not know where our girls are." Michiru said still holding Haruka tight still crying.

Haruka raised her head a bit stroking her good hand through Michiru's hair. "I'll find them and I swear I will make this Queen Katsumi pay."

"No love we'll find them and we'll make her pay." Michiru said taking Haruka's hurt hand in hers. "Let me clean this up." Michiru said leading them to the bathroom the dent in the wall and blood on the floor forgotten to be cleaned up some other time. Michiru knew even if she started cleaning the floor now the white carpet would be ruined. When this was over she would have to buy a rug to put there or have the carpet replaced.

(The next day at the race track)

"I'm beginning to wonder what Ten'ou-san came here for because it certainly isn't racing he's spent most the race in ninth place." An announcer said over the intercom. The people at the tracks and the public still saw Haruka as a man it was just easier that way both on her and Michiru. When the she married Michiru the headlines read "Playboy racer Ten'ou Haruka to tie the knot with Classical Violinist Kaiou Michiru" Haruka could imagine the controversy Michiru would go through if she was wrapped up in a lesbian scandal. Those who went to her concerts were so conservative she most likely would be black listed never able to perform again. It probably wouldn't effect her racing but Haruka couldn't stand seeing Michiru hurt like that.

"Most definitely guess it goes to show that even Ten'ou Haruka can have a bad day." A second announcer said.

"Ten'ou what the hell are you doing? You are a better racer than this! Woman you should be wining this race!" Haruka's manager called over her headset though she didn't answer. Those on her team knew the truth about her gender and thankfully remained quiet about it. She really didn't want to be here today wining a stupid race just wasn't on the front of her mind. When she finally crossed the finish line she was in fourth place.

Haruka took the small ribbon she got for fourth place and headed to the locker rooms trying to avoid the press and her manager she really didn't feel like talking. What would she say? I raced poorly today because I have other things on my mind like how my daughters have traveled from the future to save my life but ended up getting their younger selves kidnapped?

"Ten'ou-san a word with you?" A man said from just inside the locker room. Haruka didn't look up at him just kept walking just another fan or maybe a sponsor trying to get her to sell their product. "Word with you about your daughters."

This got Haruka's attention she spun around grabbing the man by the shirt and pressing him to the wall. "Where are they! God help me I swear I'll kill you if you don't tell me."

"Now what good will killing me do? You still won't know where they are and then you have a dead body to worry about. Trust me they are safe." The man said. "For now."

"What do you want?" Haruka said.

"What do I want? Well my queen wants you and the little misses dead and I want what my queen wants. It's nothing personal just work." The man said then with an unseen strength pushed Haruka back and through the wall behind her. He stood up straight and fixed his clothing straightening them out as he walked over to Haruka. She lay on the ground pieces of the wall all around her. "I never figured it would be this easy." The man said drawing a sword from thin air.

"Deep Submerge!" Future Neptune yelled throwing an energy ball at the man knocking him back and against the remaining wall. Future Uranus was next to Future Neptune her sword in hand ready to attack but unmoving while the man stood brushing rumble off him. Hotaru had healed her shoulder eailer that morning after Haruka decided her own wounds had healed enough and she wouldn't be too weak afterwords.

"You, what an interesting surprise. Well that would explain the extra senshi at the zoo doesn't it princess?" The man said staring at Future Uranus.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Future Uranus said charging forward her sword in hand she stopped inches from the man's throat holding her blade there.

"You don't want do this." He said calmly.

"What do you know what I want to do? Where are they?" She asked.

"You would have killed me already if that was what you wanted. As for where your younger self and your sister are you already know princess look deep in your memories." He said staring into her eyes. Future Uranus stared back until her head began hurting. She dropped her sword and fell to the ground pressing her fingers to her temples. The man she was threatening disappeared as Future Neptune ran to Future Uranus. She knelt next to her sister holding her forcing Future Uranus to look up.

When their eyes met Future Neptune gasped Future Uranus' eyes flashed red then turned back to their normal green. "Uranus your eyes." She said.

Future Uranus stood brushing her sister away and walking over to a broken mirror looking into it. "They look fine to me."

"What happen?" Haruka said coming to and looking around the destroyed locker room feeling her body already start to ache.

"Papa!" Future Neptune said running to Haruka's side while Future Uranus still stared at the mirror her eyes flashing red once again and a wicked grin on her face. They faded back to green and she walked over to her father.

(The time gate)

Pluto stepped out of a portal looking around something had summoned her here but she didn't know what no one but her had the power to do summon someone here but her and then she saw it a tall figure standing by the gate. "Who are you?" She said holding her staff up defensively.

"You know who I am. I am the only one that can summon you." A familiar voice called then a tall woman with long green hair stepped out of the mist a tall staff in her hand.

"You are the future me! You can't be here we can't exist in the same time!" Pluto said.

"I full well know that and that is why I must be quick about what I am going to say." Future Pluto said.

"No! I can't listen you can't change time!" Pluto yelled.

"I haven't a choice I've already made one mistake by allowing the twins to travel in time." Future Pluto said.

"You allowed them?" Pluto asked. "I thought they stole a key from you."

"Do you really think someone could steal a key from either of us without our knowing? I allowed them to take a key on unofficial orders from the queen and that was a mistake and because I did it my past and your present changed. There have been far too many changes far more than I expected." Future Pluto said.

"I haven't felt anything drastic." Pluto said."Haruka and Michiru living when they should have died couldn't have changed that much."

"You've been on the mortal plane too long the change has affected you as well you. No Haruka and Michiru living isn't what changed the timeline Haruko and Michiyo being kidnapped is what changed it but trust me this new future…" Future Pluto started to say but was cut off by herself.

"No! You can't tell me I can't know you can't break this taboo!" Pluto yelled.

"Listen to me! Because of these changes a civil war has been fought for a millennia millions are dead and more are going to die if we don't do something!" Future Pluto said.

"If the future has changed and we are at war how do I know you haven't been affected and what side are you on?" Pluto said.

"I am on the same side we have always been on I serve the white moon and the true Queen." Future Pluto said.

"The true Queen?" Pluto asked.

"Haruko and Michiyo no doubt have told you about Queen Katsumi. She means to rule the solar system Uranus and Neptune are the only senshi that have fallen. There is much more but we've not the time to talk." Future Pluto said.

"Alright what do you need me to do?" Pluto said.

"Like you said you and I can't exist in the same time I need you to travel to the future and take my place while I take yours in the past." Future Pluto said as the Pluto of the past nodded. "The future is not a pretty place now and those of the white moon are not well liked we have a price on our head. Katsumi will try to convert you to her side or kill you if you refuse. I've managed to seal the time gate you will be safe there do not leave your post do you understand?"

"I do." Pluto said walking over to the time gate as her future self opened the gate. She took one glance back at herself and stepped through.

To be continued…

Author Notes: Keep up the reviews the more reviews the more I want to update.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals. I do however own Haruko, Michiyo, Queen Katsumi and any other characters sadly I've never made any money off them.

_Author Notes: Sorry it took so long for an update my new boss found out I am best friends with someone she hates and you can imagine how pleasant my life is right now. Never the less my boss doesn't really like me now. And sorry I haven't really responded much to reviews I've replied to a few but I thought hey I'll just do it in the post._

_Thienmong: I'm not sure yet if Michiyo will have someone in her love life let alone what gender they will be you just have to wait and see what my mind comes up with. _

_Keiko-chan2000: I've slowly been hinting that Haruko has a darker side to her that's why she has fallen prey to Katsumi easier than Michiyo. Haruko is the stronger of the two she's just got a dark side hence why she steals, lies, and knows how to hot wire motorcycles, picks on Michiyo and other stuff. All adding up to why Future Ami doesn't like her. Ami has reason to think badly of her imagine the bad kid in class that is always in trouble or the kids or parents told you to stay away from that is Haruko._

(Katsumi's hide out same day Haruka was attack)

Katsumi sat on a bench staring at a painting Haruko was painting Michiyo sat on the other side of her but her canvas was blank the paints and brushes hadn't been touched. Haruko was painting a picture of Sailor Uranus. She picked up a brush and started to dip it into the yellow paint but Katsumi stopped her. "Are you sure you want to use yellow?" She asked.

"Sailor Uranus has blonde hair." Haruko said.

"But it's your painting you can give her whatever color hair you want." Katsumi said taking Haruko's hand and leading it towards the green paint. "Here I think you should use the green."

"Papa's hair is blond not green!" Michiyo said.

"Yes this time's Sailor Uranus has blond hair but the future Sailor Uranus might just have green hair." Katsumi said.

"Like me?" Haruko asked.

"Yes, just like you." Katsumi said ruffling Haruko's hair.

"Does that mean I could be Sailor Uranus someday?" Haruko asked.

"Maybe would you like to be Sailor Uranus?" Katsumi asked.

Haruko nodded her head, "Oh yea I'd love to be Sailor Uranus fighting to protect the Princess and the solar system. I wanna be just like my papa."

"Maybe some day you will Ruko but maybe you'll protect a queen instead of a princess." Katsumi said.

"Don't call her that!" Michiyo said. "Only family can use that name!"

"She can call me it if she wants!" Haruko said standing and pushing Michiyo.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you feel it? She's doing something to you! Making you think she is a good guy!" Michiyo said pushing back.

"Girls calm down. Michiyo why don't you paint something?" Katsumi said trying to distract them.

Michiyo picked up a jar of black paint and threw it on her canvas. "There!" She said then stormed off down the hall to the room Haruko and she were staying until since they first were kidnapped. Yes kidnapped as much as Haruko was making this out to be they weren't on vacation Katsumi was not there to be their friend she wanted something from the she just hadn't figured out what yet.

Katsumi watched as Michiyo walked away she feared that this one had too much good in her and couldn't be turned. One senshi was powerful alone but two would be better. "My queen." Tetsuji said walking into the room.

"Do you have it?" Katsumi said looking up at him.

"Perhaps we should talk in the other room away from…" Tetsuji said pointing to Haruko.

Katsumi nodded and stood walking into the other room with Tetsuji. "Well?" She asked.

"Forgive me my queen; I did not retrieve the henshin stick." Tetsuji said bowing.

"What?" Katsumi said holding her hand out and as she did Tetsuji clutched at his throat gasping for air. "You've failed me twice now."

"M-My Queen th-there is m-more." Tetsuji still trying to breath, Katsumi relaxed her hand and Tetsuji fell to the ground.

"Speak quickly and pray you can say something to appease me." Katsumi said.

Tetsuji knelt on the ground taking deep breaths. "The extra senshi at the zoo I know who they are."

"Who?" Katsumi ordered.

"Uranus and Neptune." Tetsuji said.

"Idiot of course Uranus and Neptune were there they were the target!" Katsumi said.

"No my queen that Uranus and Neptune." Tetsuji said pointing to the room Haruko was in.

"Explain." Katsumi said.

"When I attacked Uranus today I had her. I was inches away from killing her when two senshi appeared. When Uranus and Neptune appeared, the Uranus and Neptune from the future." Tetsuji said.

"Are you sure?" Katsumi asked.

"I felt Neptune's attack and Uranus' blade." Tetsuji said. "Neptune was in the stands when I left there was no way she have made it to me in the time she was there and Uranus was lying on the ground unconscious. They hair colors were reversed like the twins. My queen they had to be from the future it's the only way."

"Hmm perhaps was there anything else?" Katsumi asked.

"I believe Uranus recognized me and I believe your charms on her are working. She could have easily killed me but she hesitated." Tetsuji said.

"And Neptune?" Katsumi asked.

"I fear it has not." Tetsuji said.

"I'm beginning to think the same, bring me the files on the inner senshi. They may not be as powerful as Neptune but would still be better than only one." Katsumi said.

Michiyo stood in the hallway listening to the two talk. She saw Tetsuji come her way and ran down the hallway to Haruko. "Ruko we have to get out of here I knew she was bad!"

"Chiyo what are you talking about?" Haruko said not looking up from her painting.

"Katsumi I heard her and that man talking they are trying to kill mama and papa!" Michiyo said.

"Why would she do that?" Haruko said.

"She wants their henshin sticks." Michiyo said.

"Why she can't use them only those of the blood of Uranus and Neptune can use them." Haruko said.

"That's it that's why she kidnapped us she's trying to brainwash us into protecting her!" Michiyo said.

"Stop talking nonsense." Haruko said.

Michiyo threw her hands up in frustration then headed back to their room bumping into Tetsuji in the hallway. "So you figured it out have you? I had a feeling you would. It's pointless to try to convince your sister she belongs to the queen now." Tetsuji grabbed Michiyo by the collar and with one hand dragged her into the room with Katsumi in his other he held a folder.

"Tetsuji what are you doing let go of her." Katsumi said.

"She knows my queen." Tetsuji said.

"I heard everything mama and papa aren't going to let you get away with this!" Michiyo said stomping down on Tetsuji's foot getting him to let go of her. She ran down the hall towards the one place she hadn't been yet. The hall was long and dark but at the end there were stairs. She climbed them and found herself in a courtyard looking around. She was on an island there on the shore were several boats. She quickly ran to one and pushed it off the shore dropping its sail. Thank the gods she knew how to sail. Judging by the size of the mainland she was quite far from it. She turned and looked back to see Tetsuji and Katsumi run out flanked by several other guards.

"Let her go. She'll never make it back to the mainland in that storm." Katsumi said pointing to the clouds above them. "She's no use to me anyhow." Katsumi turned and walked back down the stairs taking the folder from Tetsuji on her way. She made it back to the room and sat down at the table opening the folder. She flipped past several pictures a young infant with pink hair worn in buns labeled Chiba Usagi another with a brown haired girl labeled Kino Iyona, a dark haired girl labeled Kumada Reiko. "Lets see Chibi Moon is far too young, Jupiter too loyal like her mother, Mars fiery but doesn't get along with Uranus. No children yet for Venus wait what is this?" Katsumi said turning the page to a young blue haired girl labeled Urawa Kimi. "Mercury, daughter of Urawa Ami MD, child prodigy attends Juban Municipal Elementary School is close friends with Kaiou Haruko. Excellent Tetsuji forget any plans you have to attack Neptune and focus on kidnapping the young Mercury. I'm going to want Uranus and Mercury's henshin sticks."

"Yes my queen." Tetsuji said.

(Time Gate 30th Century)

Pluto stood at the gate watching the scenes of this time everywhere she looked there was war, people fighting and people dying. From what she could gather the Queen had locked herself in Crystal Tokyo while her senshi fought the forces of Queen Katsumi. Pluto was pulled away from the gate as a portal opened and two girls jumped through she raised her staff, they were senshi. Mars and Mercury both looked like hell. Mercury leaned on Mars as they staggered forward. "Stand down Pluto it's us" Mars said leaning Mercury against a wall. She glanced up at Pluto who still stood on guard not sure what to make of the two. "Who are you?" Mars asked sensing something odd from Pluto.

Mercury reached up touching her earring causing her computer to appear in front of her. Mercury coughed, "She's Pluto but her energy signal is wrong. She's Pluto but not our Pluto."

Mars nodded, "Are you from the future or the past?"

Pluto stood quite for a minute her future self hadn't told her what to do if anyone came to the gate. "You're past what happened?"

Mars looked down at Mercury, "I have to get back will you be ok?"

Mercury nodded and the portal opened then closed after Mars jumped through it. "Uranus' army is attacking the palace. The Princess ordered Mars to bring me here after I was injured." Mercury said holding her side. Pluto knelt down next to Mercury as she transformed back into her civilian clothes. "There are bandages in the pouch on my belt."

Pluto took the bandages and quickly wrapped the girl's side. "Ami what is happening? Uranus is attacking the palace?" Pluto asked.

"I'm not Ami, my mother died many years ago. I'm Kimi." Kimi said. "We have been fighting Uranus for centuries. She claims that Queen Katsumi is the rightful queen not Serenity."

"Katsumi of the Golden Sun?" Pluto asked. "Haruko told me that was who killed Haruka and Michiru."

"You never should have let them go to the past." Kimi said.

"You knew?" Pluto asked.

"Yes, Haruko told me. Or I'm sure she told me. I have memories of a life I never lived. A life where Haruko and I were…" Kimi said pausing.

"Lovers." Pluto said finishing for her. "It part of the time paradox. Haruko and Michiyo saved their parents but their younger selves were kidnapped."

"I know I remember that. Pluto we have to do something to stop this. Haruko is under Katsumi's spell she will betray the senshi and when she does Haruka, Michiru, Venus, Mars and my mom will die. When this happened there weren't enough senshi to stop her. Someone has to warn them." Kimi said standing but she was a little unstable. "You have to send me back."

"You are hurt." Pluto said.

"In your time Saturn is still alive she can heal me." Kimi said. "Please send me back I have to stop this I want to know the life I lived with Haruko a life without war." Pluto nodded and opened the gate to past letting Kimi step through.

(Several hours after young Michiyo stole the boat)

Michiyo sat on the boat the sail wrapped around her to keep her warm she was soaking wet from the storm. The boat had been tossed all over the place she had dropped the sail and anchor but the winds and broke the rope on the anchor. She had no idea where she was and she was stuck the mast had broke as well in the storm. She was dead in the water floating hoping for a miracle. In front of her on the boat a bright light appeared causing Michiyo to squint her eyes when it faded Pluto stood on the bow of the boat. "Setsuna-mama!" Michiyo yelled and wrapped her arms around her waist. Pluto stood there for a minute holding the young girl a young girl that was nothing like the Michiyo she knew. The Michiyo of her time was a harsh battle worn woman not a loving child. "Setsuna-mama cane we go home?"

"Yes Chiyo we can go home." Pluto said least now Michiyo wouldn't have to have memory of being strained at sea for a week.

(Back at the Kaiou/Ten'ou Manor)

Haruka sat in a chair as Michiru dabbed at her forehead with a rag causing her to wince as Michiru touched the alcohol soaked rang to a cut on her forehead. "Hold still you big baby." Michiru said.

"That hurts." Haruka said.

"I can heal it for you papa." Hotaru said.

"No Hime-chan your father can live with this it's not that bad." Michiru said.

"Another attack and still we are no closer to finding out where she took us." Michiyo said from the couch. "Haruko do you have any idea what that guy was talking about when he said you knew?"

"Not a clue." Haruko lied slowly memories were coming back to her. Memories that told her these people her family were not her allies. She had to get back to Queen Katsumi but she didn't know where all she saw in her mind was an island.

"Mama where is Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"I don't know she went to the time gate to check on it." Michiru said.

The room was engulfed in a bright light of a portal. They all thought it was Setsuna coming back but when the light was gone a teenage girl with blue hair fell to the ground. Haruko stared at the girl for a second like everyone else then ran to her picking the girl up in her arms. "Kimi!"

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in the anime, manga or musicals. I do however own Haruko, Michiyo, Queen Katsumi and any other characters sadly I've never made any money off them.

_Author Note: I've played around with Photoshop a little and made a pic of what the teenage Haruko and Michiyo would look like if you want a copy send me a e-mail my addy is my pen name at hotmail. _

_Auraluna7: I'm sure the story is going to get far more complicated there is nothing I love more than a plot twist expect maybe leaving cliff hangers. _

_Keiko-chan2000 - I can't promise anything on Kimi not getting captured and turned bad. (Evil Grin)_

(Kaiou/Ten'ou Manor)

Haruko sat on the couch with Kimi's head resting in her lap. Hotaru had healed her wounds after Michiyo had explained who the girl was. Kimi's wounds were healed but she still was sound asleep worn out from the battle she had fought in the future and traveling through time not to mention her wounds had been pretty severe. Haruko just sat there glancing down at the woman she loved her hand gently stroking her hair. "Kimi." She whispered she had hundreds of memories with this girl but each time she tried to think of them they became foggy and clouded. Still she couldn't deny the feeling in her heart she loved this girl.

"Why do you think she is here?" Michiyo asked.

"I don't know." Michiru said as she and Haruka went through her belongs there mostly were medical supplies and some rations. "There is no time key here. Pluto must have let her through."

"But why?" Haruka asked.

"Because we messed the time line up too much." Haruko said.

"Why didn't Setsuna-mama come herself?" Hotaru asked.

"I did." Setsuna said walking through the door with young Michiyo in her arms.

Michiru sprang to her feet running over to Setsuna and taking the sleeping child from her. "Kami-sama! Michiyo!"

Haruka was at her side at the same time looking down at her daughter, "Setsuna how?"

"Hotaru was right I did come from the future that's how I knew where she was." Setsuna said.

"Then you know where Haruko is." Haruka said glancing up from her daughter. Michiru had walked over to one of the chairs and sat down while Haruka sat on the arm of the chair.

"Not exactly." Setsuna said.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Haruko said her voice sharp.

"Katsumi's castle is on an island only this island has no fixed location. It floats." Setsuna told them. "I know where the island will be in a week from now." Setsuna looked over to Haruko and Kimi, "Why is she here?"

"You don't know?" Michiyo said. "We figured you sent her to help fix the timeline."

Setsuna shook her head, "No I came myself to fix the timeline. When I let you two steal that key I never imagined you would cause this much trouble. My counterpart from this time must have sent her."

"You knew?" Haruko asked.

"Haruko do you honestly think you could steal a time key without me knowing? Of course I knew." Setsuna said.

"Why did you let us?" Michiyo asked.

"The Queen asked me to. She cares so much for her senshi when Haruka and Michiru died it tore her heart." Setsuna told them as Kimi began stirring.

Kimi slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring into a pair of green eyes. Pair of green eyes that the last time she saw them were so full of hate and anger. "Haruko."

(Urawa Apartment)

Ami walked through the door of the apartment she shared with her husband and daughter. She was exhausted having just worked a double shift at the hospital. "Mommy!" A young girl with blue hair said running up to her. Ami picked the girl hugging her kissing her. The girl handed her a test that had a 100 written across the top.

"Kimi, another 100? Good job sweety." Ami said putting the girl down.

"She takes after her mother." A man with dark brown hair said coming into the room. He walked over to Ami and kissed her.

"Ryo." Ami said returning the kiss.

"Papa can I stay here with mommy? I don't really want to go to the store." Kimi said.

"Sure if you promise to let your mom relax." Ryo said as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Do you want anything to eat Kimi?" Ami asked to which Kimi just shook her head no. Ami fixed herself a sandwich and a drink think walked into the living room. She sat down on the couch picking up a book. She was going to start reading it when the small child sat down next to her leaning into her mother. "Is everything ok Kimi?"

"Haruko hasn't been to school in a while neither has Michiyo." Kimi said.

Ami sat silently how do you explain to a seven year old that her friends were kidnapped by an evil queen? "Haruko and Michiyo had to go away for a while."

"Where did they go?" Kimi asked. She may have been younger then the Kaiou/Ten'ou children but was just as bright if not brighter having been skipped ahead a grade.

"I don't know honey they just had to go away for a while." Ami said.

"When are they coming home?" Kimi said.

"Soon I hope." Ami said. Looking up as there was a knock on the door. She smiled at her daughter and stood walking over to the door. At the door Tetsuji stood with three men behind him all wearing business suits. "I'm sorry whatever you are selling we aren't interested in." Ami said as she started to close the door thinking they were sales men.

Tetsuji put his foot in the door stopping her from closing it. "We aren't selling anything." He said. "But we are here for something Mercury." He kicked the door open knocking Ami against the wall. Ami fell to the ground but was quickly on her feet again transforming.

"What do you want?" Mercury said as she pressed a button on her watch. Makoto lived several apartments down from her hopefully she was home.

"You dead." Tetsuji said.

"Sorry I don't think so. Bubble Spray!" Mercury said filling the room with mist.

From outside the door she heard, "Supreme Thunder" Jupiter yelled shocking the men.

The mist around them began to fade and Mercury stood in front of Jupiter there were three men lying on the ground. "There were four of them, kami-sama Kimi!" Mercury said running into the living room Jupiter right behind her.

They ran into the living room to find Tetsuji standing with Kimi in his arms. "Least I got half of what I came here for!" With that he disappeared.

(Katsumi's Hideout)

Haruko sat on a couch watching the TV and eating a bowl of ice cream while Katsumi was sitting on the sofa going over her files. "Katsumi-sama where is Michiyo?"

Katsumi looked up from her folder to Haruko, "Michiyo-chan said she didn't want to be here anymore she went home."

"Do I have to go home too?" Haruko asked.

"Do you want to go home?" Katsumi asked.

"No, I like it here." Haruko said.

"I like having you here." Katsumi said as Tetsuji walked up and whispered in her ear. She nodded and stood following after him but stopped by Haruko and ruffled her hair, "Haruko-chan you can stay here as long as you want."

Tetsuji led her to the room where Michiyo and Haruko were first brought to when they were kidnapped. She looked through the window on the door seeing a young girl with short blue hair sitting on the cot crying. She gestured for Tetsuji to open the door then sat stepped in sitting on the bed, "Why are you crying Princess?"

"I miss my mommy a bad man took me away." Kimi said.

"Tetsuji? He's not a bad man he just wanted to bring you here to me." Katsumi said.

"Who are you?" Kimi asked.

"I'm Queen Katsumi." Katsumi said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kimi said finally looking up at Katsumi.

"A friend of yours is here I thought she might be a little lonely." Katsumi told her.

"Who is here?"

"I believe she is a good friend of your Kaiou Haruko." Katsumi said.

"Haruko-chan is here?" Kimi said her eyes growing wide, "Is Michiyo-chan here too?"

"No Michiyo-chan had to go home that's why Haruko-chan is lonely would you like to see her?" Katsumi asked. Kimi nodded as Katsumi stood taking the child's hand in hers and leading them down the hall to the room Haruko sat watching TV. "Haruko-chan there is someone here to see you."

Haruko looked up from the TV set her ice cream on the table and ran over to Kimi hugging her, "Kimi-chan !"

(Kaiou/Ten'ou Manor)

Michiru stood with the phone next to her ear. "Kami-sama" she said causing the whole room to look at her. She finished up on the phone and hung up. "That was Ami-chan she says that she was attacked."

"What?" Kimi said she was sitting next to Haruko who had her arm around her. Kimi felt right to be sitting here at least in her heart but her mind kept screaming at her telling her Haruko was her enemy the one that had killed many of the people of the white moon. She hadn't said anything about Haruko's betrayal she wanted to talk with Pluto alone for that. "Is my mother ok?"

"Ami-chan is fine luckily Mako-chan was home and helped her fight off the attackers but they were able to kidnap your younger self." Michiru said.

"What would they want with Kimi-chan ?" Haruka said holding Michiyo in her arms, since the girl had come back with Pluto she refused to leave the safety of her parents' lap.

"To replace me." Michiyo said causing Haruka to startle a little she had thought the child was asleep as she hadn't said more than a few words since returning.

"What hime-chan?" Haruka said holding her daughter tighter.

"She's trying to kill you and mama to get your henshin sticks so she can train Haruko and me to be senshi and serve her." Michiyo said. "Since I ran away she must want someone to take my spot."

"But why me?" Kimi said leaning forward out of Haruko's arm.

"Because you are close to me, you might not trust Katsumi-sama but you would trust me." Haruko said placing her hand on Kimi's shoulder. Something didn't seem right it was like Kimi was afraid of her. Every time she touched Kimi she would flinch or pull away. Earlier when Haruko had kissed her Kimi didn't return it hesitating before she did and it just didn't feel right. What had happened to Kimi?

Kimi stood and excused herself to the restroom this was all so strange, as she had hoped Pluto followed behind her a minute or so later. Kimi stood in the hall outside the bathroom watching Pluto walk to her, "So why are you really here? I got the feeling there was something you wanted to tell me but not the others." Pluto asked.

"Lady Pluto it's about Haruko the Haruko from our timeline. It's changed again since you left. Katsumi's army is growing larger." Kimi said.

"Kimi-chan call me Setsuna. I know her army is growing I sensed it before I left you traveled through time possibly disrupting the timeline more to tell me that?" Setsuna said with a little more anger in her voice than she had intended.

"It's not just that Setsuna-sensei Haruko is the head General in charge of her army. I don't understand how Haruko can be in this timeline and the future one." Kimi said.

"It's part of the time paradox that has been created. The timeline where Haruko and Michiyo traveled back to save their parents doesn't exist anymore so when this Haruko grew up she never had to travel back. It must seem that Haruko was never rescued from Katsumi." Setsuna said. "What about Michiyo where is she in the future?"

"She fights for the true queen and she has such a hatred for Haruko it's scary she's vowed that she will kill Haruko. Every time the two of them fight the battle is horrible. That's how I was injured. Haruko was attacking the palace and she was fighting Michiyo I was helping along with Moon, and Mars. When I was injured the princess ordered Mars to take me to the time gate I would be safe there. Mars returned to the palace to protect the queen." Kimi said. "Setsuna-sensei, I remember when I was a child my mother died around this time she was killed by a warrior of the golden sun she was killed by Haruko. She will betray us and when she does…" Kimi said trailing off.

(Katsumi's hideout)

Kimi sat with Haruko she was wearing a dress like Michiyo had worn when she was here. The two sat playing a game of chess, Kimi had always loved chess she would sit for hours and play with her mother. Haruko was good at the game but really didn't care much for it she only played because Kimi like it. She had wanted to go swimming but it was night and Katsumi had said it was too late they could swim tomorrow. "Check mate." Kimi said moving a piece and taking Haruko's queen.

Katsumi clapped and then put a hand on Kimi's shoulder. "That's enough games for today girls I think you should go to bed."

Haruko stood hugged Katsumi then grabbed Kimi's hand running down the hall to their room. Once they were in bed Katsumi came into the room. She sat on Kimi's bed and ran her hand through the girl's blue hair. "Good night Princess."

"Why do you call me that?" Kimi asked.

"Because we are princesses." Haruko said.

"Yep you are my little Princesses." Katsumi said. "Now get some sleep we are going to have a lot of fun tomorrow."

"Good Night Katsumi-sama." Kimi said. Katsumi kissed Kimi on the forehead the stood walking over to Haruko and kissed her on the forehead as well.

"Good night Katsumi-sama." Haruko said.

To Be Continued…

Angel's quick guide to Japanese:

Sensei – An honorific commonly given to a teacher, an expert in a field or someone in any respected occupation.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi a wonderful Japanese woman that made it possible for all us fan writers to borrow her work to write own stories.

_Author Notes: I really want to thank everyone that has been reading my story I'm glad so many of you enjoy it. I'd also like to give another shout out to everyone that has been reviewing it because reviews make a happy writer and faster updates. Once again I would just like to say if you want to see a pic of what Haruko and Michiyo I've played around with Photoshop just send me an e-mail at my pen name at hotmail. _

_Story Note: I decided to start calling the future senshi Neo Uranus, Neo Neptune and Neo Mercury it's easier than writing Future Uranus, etc and I think it looks nicer. So don't be confused they didn't get any special powers just are being called something else. Neo quite simply means 'New" so in all reality I am calling them New Uranus, New Neptune and New Mercury._

(Katsumi's Hideout two days later)

Kimi and Haruko sat on the beach playing in the sand making castles Katsumi sat next to them watching the two. Her plan was going even better than she had planed the replacement for Neptune was working out better than expected. The bond between Mercury and Uranus was stronger than she imagined. "Katsumi-sama I'm hungry." Kimi said.

"Do you want to go inside and eat something?" Katsumi asked causing both girls to nod. She stood up and took their hands in hers leading them back inside. She sat them down at the table then called several people over she told them to bring over some food then they left coming back with more than enough food. "Kimi are you having fun here?"

"Oh yes Katsumi-sama I love it here." Kimi said. "I'm having so much fun with Haruko-chan."

"Katsumi-sama do you like having us here?" Haruko asked.

"Ruko I love having you here. You see I've always want children of my own children just like you and Kimi." Katsumi said.

"What about Michiyo?" Haruko asked.

"Yes and like Michiyo I'm so sad she didn't want to stay here." Katsumi said.

"Do you think she will come back?" Kimi asked.

"I don't think so. She really wanted to go home guess she didn't like all this fun we are having." Katsumi said as Tetsuji walked up and whispered in her ear. "You'll have to excuse me for a minute girls."

She and Tetsuji walked into the other room, "Have you finished planning the next attack?"

"I'm almost done my queen. It seems there have been some new developments though." Tetsuji said.

"Neptune has somehow managed to make it back to the mainland and to the senshi." Tetsuji said.

"Nothing to worry about she's no use to us and can't do much harm. Is that all?" Katsumi asked.

"No my Queen another person has come from the future." Tetsuji said.

"A senshi?" Katsumi asked.

"We don't know our recon states they have yet to see her transform." Tetsuji said pulling out a picture of Kimi. "This is her, my queen if you ask me she bares quite a resemblance to Mercury."

"That she does. Which of the senshi do you plan to attack next?" Katsumi asked.

"I wish to use a youma and attack as many was I can." Tetsuji said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are only focusing on getting the henshin sticks not killing the others that will happen when I have Uranus and Mercury fighting for me," Katsumi scolded.

"My queen, please allow me to explain my intention isn't to kill the senshi but rather distract them." Tetsuji said.

"To what end?" Katsumi said.

"I truly believe that the Uranus from the Future is being affected by your charms on the younger Uranus. Though we are not sure that this new girl is Mercury I want a chance to make contact with them. If they've been turned we can use them now to rid the solar system of its senshi." Tetsuji said.

"Very well use whatever means you need." Katsumi said.

(Hikawa Shrine)

Haruko and Kimi sat on the steps to the shrine next to them Michiyo leaned against the wall. Haruka and Michiru also sat on the steps with young Michiyo on her lap. Minako and Setsuna were there also both standing off to the side of Usagi. After a short wait Rei and Makoto came out with Ami who looked like she had been crying recently. Ami sat down on the steps and Usagi walked over to her placing her hand on her shoulder. "Ami I'm sorry." Usagi said.

Kimi sat there staring at her mother she had yet to have a chance to explain who she was. Kimi looked up as Haruko tapped her arm. She hadn't been paying attention when Usagi asked who she was. Kimi didn't say anything just stared at her mother until finally Haruko said something. "This is Kimi. The Kimi from the future, she came back in time to why did you come back?" Haruko asked Kimi still hadn't told anyone but Pluto why she really came back.

"I-I came back to help." She said the last days had been quite odd for her she really couldn't remember why she had come she knew it had something to do with Haruko but she couldn't remember what.

"My counterpart in the future felt it necessary to send her back." Setsuna said. From have Kimi had told her she knew Haruko would betray them but if Haruko is being changed by Katsumi taking her younger self she didn't know if perhaps the same thing would happen to Kimi.

Ami stood and looked at Kimi for several minutes. "Is it really you?" Kimi started crying and threw herself forward at her mother hugging her. "Kimi what's wrong?"

"I haven't seen you since I was seven." Kimi said.

"What why?" Ami asked.

"You died when I was seven." Kimi said.

"Died? Haruko said that I was alive in her time how could I die?" Ami asked. "Unless…"

"Yes a time paradox has been created though Haruko, Michiyo, Kimi and I all come from the same time we have different pasts. Every time something happens in this time it effects the future." Setsuna said.

"So what do we have to do to change it back?" Makoto asked.

"We have to reverse the major changes. In the timeline Haruko and Michiyo come from Queen Katsumi was killed before she had the chance to come to power but it cost Haruka and Michiru their lives. In the Timeline I come from I noticed the change I was at the gate so I was unaffected by it there is a war being fought against Queen Katsumi, in the timeline Kimi comes from that war is still being fought only there is new enemy leading her army. I'm sure with resent evens there just might be two new enemies." Setsuna said.

"Who is this new enemy?" Haruko asked.

Setsuna just stared at Haruko for a minute but before she could answer a blast of energy hit the ground behind her throwing her forward on to the ground. "Youma!" Rei shouted.

"Rei take the children away from here!" Usagi said Rei started to argue but Usagi silenced her with a look and she took Chibi-Usa from her and grabbed Michiyo's hand leading them away.

"Moon Crisis Make-up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make Up!

"Saturn Planet Power Make Up!"

"Pluto Planet Power Make Up!"

"Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"

"Neo Mercury Crystal Power Make up!

Neo Uranus Planet Power Make up!"

Neo Neptune Planet Power Make up!"

"You've attacked us and taken our children I won't let you get away with this. In the name of the moon I will-" Moon started to say but an energy ball hit the ground in front of her throwing her back. "Hey I didn't get to finish!" Moon yelled as she dodged another energy ball.

"Where are they coming from?" Jupiter asked as all the senshi looked around.

"There!" Neo Uranus called running into the tree line with Neo Mercury and Neo Neptune on her heels.

"Wait!" Uranus said and started after them when the youma finally showed itself landing between the three future senshi and Uranus. It was a large Nue, its head was the shape of a monkey the body much like a raccoon, legs of a tiger and its tail was a snake.

_(Author note: see footnotes for more info on a Nue)_

"Uranus watch out!" Mercury yelled. "Bubble Spray!" Mist filled the air allowing Uranus to move away from the youma.

(In the Forest near Hikawa Shrine)

In the tree line Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury ran into a clearing. Neo Uranus swore she saw the energy balls coming from this direction. "Uranus there is nothing here!" Neo Mercury said.

"I swore it came from here. Let's head back." Neo Uranus said when she and Neo Mercury turned around they stood face to face with Tetsuji. "You."

"Tetsuji if you would princess." Tetsuji said bowing. Neo Uranus drew her sword dropping into an offensive position. "Princess do we have to go over this again?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Neo Uranus said.

"Because that's what we are." Neo Mercury said. "Princesses of the Golden Sun."

"Good it's coming back to you." Tetsuji said he waved his hands and both Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury dropped to the ground pressing their temples. He waved his hand again and the pain they felt faded both girls stood their eyes red.

"I remember." Neo Uranus said.

"Tell me what you remember." Tetsuji said.

"I remember now Sailor Moon is a false queen, she's tricked the senshi of this solar system into following her blindly." Neo Uranus said.

"Queen Katsumi's the rightful queen of this solar system. Sailor Moon forced her into hiding all while she's used the senshi for her bidding." Neo Mercury said.

"Right, the White Moon Kingdom is the center of the solar system? Everyone know that the sun in the center." Tetsuji said.

"I want to see her. I want to see my queen." Neo Uranus said.

"All in time but first I have a mission for you two." Tetsuji said. "I want you to kill this time's Uranus and Mercury. You are to take their henshin sticks."

"But Mercury is my mother!" Neo Mercury said.

"No she's in imposter. Long ago after the senshi of this solar system had outlived their use Sailor Moon killed them and stole their henshin sticks. Those people aren't your friends and family they are imposters." Tetsuji said.

"How can that be only those of the planet's blood can use the henshin sticks!" Neo Uranus said.

"That's what they told you isn't it? Of course it is." Tetsuji said. "Can you really believe that murderous witch?"

"But Sailor Moon would never hurt anyone." Neo Mercury said.

"All an act. You two are the reincarnations of the true senshi of this solar system the henshin sticks are yours." Tetsuji said. "Take them back."

"But I have my henshin stick." Neo Uranus said.

"Your younger self doesn't take it for her." Tetsuji said.

"Can we see the queen if we do this?" Neo Uranus asked.

"Yes." Tetsuji said. "You have your orders when your mission is complete you know how to return home."

Tetsuji disappeared leaving the two young senshi standing alone. Neo Uranus picked up her sword and turned back. "Lets do this."

"Wait Uranus they don't know that we know the truth we should use that to our advantage. Let them think we still believe Sailor Moon's lies and when we have Uranus and Mercury alone then we will get the henshin sticks." Neo Mercury said.

"Good idea." Neo Uranus said her eyes turning green again while Neo Mercury's eyes returned to their normal blue. The two of them starting sprinting back to the shrine neither noticing that Neo Neptune had been in the bushes listening.

"So it is them that Pluto was talking about. I have to warn Papa and Lady Mercury!" Neo Neptune said coming out of the bushes and running after them.

(Hikawa Shrine)

"Star Light Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Sailor Moon shouted sending the attack at the Nue. Purple lights flew at the Nue engulfing it in the light.

The Nue shouted "Beautiful" then disappeared as Neo Uranus, Neo Mercury and Neo Neptune came running out of the trees.

Uranus walked up to the three and looked at them, "What the hell do you three think you are doing running off like that! You Know Katsumi is after the three of you!"

"I swore I saw the attacks coming from this direction papa." Neo Uranus said.

"We couldn't let Haruko go by herself." Neo Neptune said playing along later when she was alone with her papa she would tell the truth.

"Fine but next time stay with us." Uranus said walking back to the temple letting her transformation fade.

The three younger senshi let their transformations fade and started to walk back until Haruko grabbed Michiyo's arm. "I didn't see you in the trees."

Michiyo pulled her arm away, "I got separated from you I didn't see you until you were leaving them." She lied.

Haruko started to say something but Kimi put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. The three of them then started heading back to the others. Rei was back standing on the steps with Chibi-Usa in her arms, young Michiyo and her own children at her side. All the other senshi were standing there was well with Usagi in the center of them. "We can't risk any more attacks on the children. I'm going to call Helios and ask him to take the children to Elysian where they will be safe until we can stop Queen Katsumi." Usagi said.

"Usagi do you really think that is a good idea?" Luna asked as she walked up. Usagi bent down and picked the black cat up stroking the cat.

"I do but I'm not going to force any of you to do it. I am going to be sending Chibi-Usa." Usagi said.

"I want to send Diana." Artemis said jumping from a tree onto Minako's shoulder.

Slowly all the senshi agreed to send their children. Haruka tried to convince Haruko and Michiyo to go but both of the teens refused and Kimi sided with Haruko.

"Rei I want you to go with them." Usagi said.

"What? Why?" Rei said.

"Uh Rei you are eight months pregnant." Haruka said.

"So?" Rei asked.

"Rei you know I don't want you fighting this far along. I would feel better if you went with them besides none of the children know Helios I think they would feel safer if someone they knew were there." Usagi said.

"Fine." Rei said finally giving in.

"Ok then we will meet back here in three hours." Usagi said.

(Hikawa Shrine Three hours later)

Usagi and Mamoru stood on the steps with Chibi-Usa. Mamoru was holding Chibi-Usa's Crystal Twinkle Bell, before going back to the future she had left it with them for safe keeping. Rei and Yuichiro stood next to them with Reiko and Youji standing beside them. Rei held the young Junko in her arms as the infant slept. Youji was holding Yuichiro's had not really sure what was going on as he was only four years old.

The first to arrive was Makoto, her husband Shinozaki and their three children. Of all the senshi Makoto was the first to have children her eldest was her son Nobuya who was nine then there was their daughter Iyona who was six and their youngest son Chion who was three. Behind them Minako walked up carrying both Luna and Diana as Artemis walked beside her. Diana was two years old being born the same day as Chibi-Usa. Ami was also with Minako.

"Where are Haruka and Michiru?" Usagi asked looking around.

"Right here." Haruka said as she and Michiru walked up Michiru was carrying Michiyo. Behind them were Setsuna, Hotaru and the future senshi. Kimi had chosen to stay with the outer senshi since she said it felt strange to see her mother again after all these years and that she wanted to be with Haruko. Michiyo had told Haruka what she heard when she had chased Haruko and Kimi into the bushes and Haruka also thought it was a good idea for her to stay with the outer senshi where she could keep her eye on both of them.

"Kami-sama everyone has children except me." Minako said sniffling. "I hope I have children someday."

Michiyo walked over to Minako and placed her hand on Minako's shoulder, "Don't worry you will."

"Really?" Minako said holding back a few tears.

"Lets just say I fell for the god of love." Michiyo said a smile on her face as she thought about Meiya and how much she wanted to get back to him.

"Michiyo." Setsuna said motioning that she shouldn't say anymore. The timeline may have been changed but they didn't need to change it more than they needed to fix it.

"Ok everyone is here now." Usagi said handing Mamoru Chibi-Usa and taking the Crystal Twinkle Bell. She held it up in the air and rang it while yelling, "Twinkle Yell."

Within a few seconds the sky opened up and a Pegasus flew down landing before Usagi then turning into a boy with light grey hair and a golden horn. He looked at Usagi then knelled before her, "It's been a long time Princess."

"Helios please stand up." Usagi said giving him a hand.

Helios smiled and looked over to Mamoru and Chibi-Usa, "Is this who I think it is?" Mamoru nodded but his expression wasn't a happy one.

"I can see there is a reason for me being here other than just a social call." Helios said.

"There is a new enemy that has been attacking us and kidnapping our children. They've already kidnapped Haruka and Michiru's daughters and Ami's daughter, though one of Haruka's daughters was able to escape." Usagi said.

"I don't see how I can be of any help my time in this realm is limited." Helios said.

"We know that's why we want you to take our remaining children with you to Elysian." Usagi said.

"Me too." Rei said, she still wasn't happy about being forced to go but she knew Usagi was right.

Helios looked over to Rei seeing that she was pregnant, "Very well my princess I will protect your children." Helios said as he bowed then whistled and the sky opened up with several other Pegasus coming out and landing next to Helios. He helped the children get on the backs of the Pegasus then turned to Rei, "Lady Mars you can ride on me." He then transformed back into his Pegasus form and let Rei climb on she was still holding Junko and was handed Chibi-Usa as well.

(Katsumi's castle)

"My queen I've excellent news" said walking into the room. She sat at a table eating a small meal she had just put Haruko and Kimi to bed.

"Which is?" Katsumi asked.

"I managed to have a talk with our little senshi and I do believe I have awoken them. I gave them the mission to kill Uranus and Mercury then bring their henshin sticks to us." Tetsuji said.

Katsumi stood a smile on her face, "Excellent news indeed what better way to rid our selves of the White Moon then having their own senshi destroy them."

(Kaiou/Ten'ou manor)

Kimi sat leaning into Haruko's arms in one of the spare rooms of the house. Haruko had snuck into Kimi's room that night and the two had been sitting like this for quite some time. It was strange yet again the worried feelings she had about Haruko were gone and replaced with feelings of love. Any doubt she had before was gone. "Love what are you thinking?" Haruko asked.

"I'm worried about your sister. How she was in the tree line do you think she heard?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know it's possible that she did." Haruko said.

"And if she did?" Kimi asked.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Haruko said.

"Haruko if the time comes would you be able to kill your own sister?" Kimi asked.

Haruko was silent for several minutes before she finally spoke, "I don't know. Let's not dwell on such things." Haruko then started kissing Kimi's neck as her hands slide under Kimi's shirt.

(Haruka and Michiru's room)

Michiru lay cuddled up against Haruka as she told her what Michiyo had told her. "Do you really think that could happen to Haruko?" Michiru asked.

"I'm afraid so I talked with Setsuna and she told me what Kimi told her as to why she came back. She said that in the future Haruko is at the head of Katsumi's army. Even our Michiyo said it was like Haruko had been brainwashed." Haruka said.

"Do you think the same thing is happening to Kimi?" Michiru asked.

"Yea I do. The two of them have been acting strange. When Kimi first got here it was like she was afraid of Haruko now the two of them are inseparable." Haruka said. "I don't know what we can do about it."

"We still have three days until when Setsuna knows where the island is until then I guess we just have to wait and watch." Michiru said kissing Haruka. "Let's get some sleep love."

To Be Continued…

Angel's quick guide to Japanese:

Nue: is a legendary creature found in Japanese folklore. It has the head of a monkey, the body of a tanuki (raccoon like creature), the legs of a tiger, and a snake instead of a tail. A nue can also transform into a black cloud and fly around. Due to its appearance, it is sometimes referred to as a Japanese chimera.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found in Sailor Moon.

_Author Note: _

_SilentKing: Thank you for the quite long review let me try to clarify a few things. I believe Haruka freaking out over Michiru more so than losing her children is because she saw it happen directly in front of her. When the children were kidnapped she was quite upset but wasn't directly there she was able to be more level headed about it. I'm quite sure that if she was there she would have reacted the same way as she did when Michiru died. Watching your soul mate die right in front of you can be rather traumatic. Not to mention when she found out about the twins she had Michiru there to keep her level headed and the concerns for her third daughter Hotaru. Don't get me wrong though Haruka does care greatly for her children. And had the situation been reversed she would have behaved the same way. _

_I've tried to include both personalities into the twins yet at the same time giving them their own personalities. I personally believe that many traits are passed from parent to child especially at such a young age. At the age the children are they are quite impressible. Haruko and Michiyo do possess a special bond between each other that I will get into in later chapters when they are forced to fight against each other so no need to worry about that._

_I had never intended to have Michiyo turn bad she is somewhat the perpetual good guy in the story. As for Kimi being the next choice the folder Katsumi has is detailed descriptions of each of the senshi's children. What their personal traits are, general facts about them who they get along with and don't get along with. At the age Kimi and Haruko are at the romantic bond is yet to develop but there is a close friendship between the two. Think of Kimi as Haruko's best friend. I've only been slightly hinting at it but Katsumi isn't only bribing the children by giving them what they want and being motherly. It's only a backup device used to reinforce the charm or spell she has put on them. Haruko fell easily under her spell because she has more of a darker side to her than Michiyo, Haruko in the future often being referred to as the bad child hinted at with her relation to Ami. Meanwhile Kimi was easy to fall because of her friendship with Haruko and the underlying fact that they are soul mates though at the age they are now they don't realize it. Young Haruko is already completely under Katsumi's spell and being such close friends Kimi is more inclined to fall under the spell because she trust Haruko and Haruko trusts Katsumi. _

_Kimi was chosen over the other senshi children because her traits were more compatible with Haruko's traits. As stated Makoto's child Iyona is very loyal to a fault converting her probably won't be possible like with Michiyo, Chibi-Usa too young and Mar's child Reiko doesn't get along with Haruko so that leaves Kimi as the most likely choice._

_Hope this explains a bit to you and once again thanks for the review constructive criticism is always welcome. If you want to discuss this further my e-mail is my pen name at hotmail and my AIM is also my pen name. _

_Auraluna7: Time paradoxes can be tricky and I'm going to quote Captain Katherine Janeway of the Starship Voyager (yes I'm a trekie) because she has the best explanation of time paradoxes I have ever heard, "My advice on understanding temporal paradoxes? Don't try." _

_Though in a brief attempt let me put it this way when Haruko and Michiyo saved Haruka and Michiru they created a new time line a time line where they would not have to travel back in time. Therefore when the timeline was drastically changed their younger selves grew up never time traveling to save their parents. In a sense there are three Haruko and Michiyos right now. The young ones that are still children, the future ones that never time traveled and the two that have been displaced by the changes in time. _

(Ten'ou / Kaiou Manor, Haruka and Michiru's room the next morning)

Haruka stood in front of a tall mirror buttoning up her shirt, Michiru sat a short ways from her at the vanity brushing her hair. "Michi I want you to take Michiyo and leave the house for a while." Haruka said.

"Ruka, if Haruko and Kimi really are working for Katsumi they will attack you if you are alone." Michiru said turning to face her lover.

"That's what I am counting on. They will wait until I am alone then attack me." Haruka said. "While you are still here they won't so I need you to leave for a while."

"I won't leave you alone to fight them." Michiru said standing and walking over to Haruka wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist, "What if something happened to you?"

"Haruko won't harm me." Haruka said placing her hands on top of Michiru's hands. "I'm sure of it. Whatever Katsumi has done to her I know our Haruko is still in there."

"I won't go far and promise me you will use your communicator if anything happens." Michiru said.

"I will love and don't worry if I am right she won't be able to attack me." Haruka said.

"I'm worried about if you are wrong it's bad enough this has happened to Haruko I couldn't bear losing you as well." Michiru said.

(Downstairs in the kitchen a short while later)

Haruka sat at the table reading a newspaper, Michiru and Michiyo had left a short while before saying they were going to go see if Setsuna had more information. Haruka saw two senshi step into the kitchen out of the corner of her eye but didn't make movement show she saw them. "Papa." Neo Uranus said.

Haruka looked up setting the paper down on the table. "So it is true you have been converted to her side."

"Converted to her side? I have always served the queen you could say I've just finally realized the truth." Neo Uranus said.

"The truth?" Haruka asked still sitting at the table.

"Yes the truth about your princess how she stole this solar system from the queen and tricked her senshi into serving her." Neo Uranus said. "But that's not important. What is important is I'm here to take your henshin stick and give it to its rightful owner."

Haruka called her henshin stick and set it on the table across from her easily within Neo Uranus' reach. "If this is what you are here for then take it."

"You are just giving it to us? " Neo Uranus asked a little confused. "Just like that?"

"Yes just like that. If that is what you want so badly take it." Haruka said.

"Why? What's the trick?" Neo Uranus asked.

"No trick. If there is anything I've learned from the princess it is that fighting isn't always the answer." Haruka said.

Neo Uranus started laughing then picked up the henshin stick, "You know there are a lot of things I always thought you were hell I even looked up to you. You were my idol my hero the magnificent Sailor Uranus a woman who never backed down from a battle. You surprise me of all the things I thought you were I never thought you were a fucking coward. Makes me wonder how many of the stories you would sit at night and tell me were actually true. I should kill you where you sit." Neo Uranus said drawing her sword out.

"Think what you will but I've never lied to you." Haruka said still sitting there not flinching even with Neo Uranus' sword pressed to her throat. "But let me say this the Haruko I know would never kill a unarmed opponent she would never kill in cold blood. She has honor."

Neo Uranus stood thinking then pulled her sword back pushing Haruka and knocking her down on the ground. Haruka knelt on the ground as Neo Uranus threw her henshin stick at her feet. "Transform."

"What the hell are you doing?" Neo Mercury said drawing out a sword made of ice. _(see footnotes in reference to the sword)_ But Neo Uranus held her back.

"No." Haruka said standing and leaving the henshin on the ground.

"Transform and fight me!" Neo Uranus shouted.

"I won't fight you if you are going to kill me you will have to do it in cold blood." Haruka said crossing her arms across her chest.

"What are you afraid of losing? You are a fucking coward!" Neo Uranus said. "Fight me! Prove me wrong."

"I am no coward I just know which battles to fight. I will not fight you Ruko." Haruka said.

"Don't call me that!" Neo Uranus said lunging across the room tackling Haruka to the ground. She placed her blade firmly to Haruka's neck hard enough to draw a small line of blood across her throat.

"So this is it? With one flick of your wrist you throw away any honor you've ever had?" Haruka asked.

Neo Uranus growled then stood up walking away. "Lets go." Neo Mercury nodded grabbed the henshin stick from the ground and disappeared with Neo Uranus.

(Katsumi's Palace)

Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury appeared in a room where at the end sat Katsumi as if she knew they were coming. Both moved closer then knelt when they were a short distance from her. "My queen" The both said.

"Uranus, Mercury stand." Katsumi said. Both stood and Mercury stepped forward handing the henshin stick to Katsumi. "I assume Uranus is dead then?"

"Not quite." Neo Uranus said.

"What do you mean not quite?" Katsumi said standing.

"She still lives. She refused to fight and handed over her henshin stick." Neo Mercury said.

"Your orders were to kill her." Katsumi said.

"She would not fight I will not shame my honor and kill in cold blood." Neo Uranus said.

"My queen if I may?" Tetsuji said getting a glare from Katsumi but she motioned for him to continue. "Without her henshin stick Uranus no Ten'ou Haruka is nothing more than a mortal woman. She is of no threat to us."

"I suppose you are right." Katsumi said turning back to Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury. "I trust you will have more success with Mercury and follow all your orders?"

"Yes my queen." Neo Mercury said before they both bowed and disappeared.

(Ten'ou / Kaiou manor)

Haruka sat on the ground still staring at the empty space Haruko and Kimi had occupied only minutes before. She began quietly chuckling completely unaware of the blood running down her neck. The door to the kitchen flew open and Michiru and Michiyo ran in. Michiru looked around the table had been knocked over as well as several chairs. She couldn't see Haruka but could hear a noise that she couldn't quite make out. "Haruka?" Michiru called out worry on her face. She had sensed something and come back as soon as she could not really going far she and Michiyo had parked the car several blocks down from their home.

"Over here." Haruka said holding her hand up.

"Kami-sama Haruka what happened?" Michiru said knelling next to her lover finally finding her and seeing the blood. "You're bleeding!" Haruka didn't say anything just sat there laughing more as Michiru grabbed a towel pressing it to Haruka's neck and told Michiyo to go get the first aid kit. "What's so funny?"

"I was right." Haruka said still laughing.

"Care to explain what about?" Michiru said taking the first aid kit from Michiyo then grabbing Haruka's hand and pressing it on the towel. "Hold this."

"About Haruko she's still in there she couldn't kill me." Haruka said.

Michiru laid out several bandages then cut several pieces of tape to hold them on she then moved Haruka's hand and dabbed at the wound before pressing the bandage to it and securing it with the tape. "That's good to hear."

"Bad news is she has my henshin stick." Haruka said as Michiru helped her to her feet.

"What? How did she get it?" Michiyo said.

"I gave it to her." Haruka said.

"You what!" Michiru almost yelled.

"I gave it to her. We've taught both our girls honor and I knew Haruko wouldn't kill me in cold blood. I refused to transform and gave her my henshin stick. She threw it back at me and tired to make me fight. When I still refused she attacked me but as you can see she couldn't kill me. She and Kimi left taking my henshin stick." Haruka said. "On the bright side we don't have to worry about them attacking me."

"Haruka this isn't something to joke about. We need to get to Ami-chan's she will be next." Michiru said.

_Footnotes:_

_In the Live Action version of the series there is a scene where Ami becomes Dark Mercury and uses a sword made of ice that is where I got the sword. It will come into play more in later chapters.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah usual stuff I don't own Sailor Moon etc.

_Author Notes:_

_Thienmong: It's been about 10-12 years since they defeated Galaxia I would like to think that all of the senshi have grown and matured. In Haruka's case she's learned a bit from her mistakes ad isn't so hot headed though she has her moments.  
_

_Auraluna: What did poor Ami-chan ever do to you? Lol no promises on killing her. _

_Amnesia Nymph: Ya know I have a good bet you're right about Haruka needing her henshin stick in the near future. _

(In the Car on the way to Ami's apartment)

Haruka drove much to Michiru's displeasure she would have rather have Haruka stay at home without her henshin stick she was powerless though on the plus side Haruka was a fast driver hell she raced cars for a living. Michiyo and Hotaru sat in the back seat of the car the latter having just come home from school before they left. She had got in the car not really knowing what was going on until Michiyo brought her up to date. Michiru sat with her cell phone in hand dialing Ami's phone number. "Damn it Ami-chan pick up!" Michiru said.

"Moshi Moshi you've reached the Urawa residence we aren't here please leave a message at the tone." The answering machine chirped.

"Ami-chan its Michiru pick up right now. Please Ami-chan pick up. Haruko and Kimi are on their way to you. They almost killed Haruka." Michiru said.

"They didn't come close to killing me." Haruka said.

"Haruka shut up. Anyway Ami-chan watch out." Michiru said hanging up the phone. "Can't you go any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can you know we wouldn't have this problem if someone would have let me get the turbo charged model." Haruka said.

"Haruka have you any idea how much that car cost? I do want to have some money left to send our children to college. Oh why am I arguing about this? Just go!" Michiru said.

(Ami's apartment)

Sailor Mercury stood her back pressed to the wall as she tried to take another step backwards but couldn't, before her stood Neo Mercury and Neo Uranus both with swords in their hands and both laughing. Every time she attacked Neo Mercury would dispel it with ease. All three turned as they heard the phone ring and eventually switch over to voice mail. "Moshi Moshi you've reached the Urawa residence we aren't here please leave a message at the tone. Ami-chan its Michiru pick up right now. Please Ami-chan pick up. Haruko and Kimi are on their way to you. They almost killed Haruka. Haruka shut up. Anyway Ami-chan watch out."

"Good advise too bad it's too late." Neo Uranus said.

"I told you we should have killed her anyway let's get this done quick." Neo Mercury said.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Neo Uranus yelled slashing her sword in the air before Mercury sending several blasts of energy at her knocking her through the wall and into the next room.

Both senshi walked through the hole in the wall to the fallen senshi. Mercury lay on the ground covered in rumble from the wall. Blood dripped down the side of her face. Neo Uranus stopped above her raising her sword to finish her off but Neo Mercury stopped her. "No this one is mine." Neo Mercury said raising her sword holding it above her target for a minute then sinking it down into Mercury's left shoulder. Mercury cried out in pain from the wound then her transformation wore off, her henshin stick dropping to the ground beside her. Neo Mercury picked up the henshin stick and turned to Neo Uranus. "Let's go."

"Should we wait to make sure she dies? You heard what the queen said." Neo Uranus asked.

"There is no way she can survive that wound." Neo Mercury said then the two disappeared.

Ami sat on the ground her chest bleeding yet she wasn't coughing blood like she figured she would if Neo Mercury had punctured a lung, if she had hit her heart she would already been dead. Had Neo Mercury missed? The room started turning black as she became dizzy from blood loss she almost didn't see Sailor Neptune, Sailor Neo Neptune, Sailor Saturn and Haruka run in. "Saturn quick she's hurt!" Ami heard someone say but couldn't place who. She felt a pair of hands placed on her chest it felt warm and nice. Within a few minutes Ami could open her eyes again and see clearly. Saturn knelt above her. "She should be fine." Saturn said her transformation fading then she fell into Haruka's arms exhausted from healing Ami.

Haruka held Hotaru in her arms brushing her hand through her short black hair. "Sleep for now, you've done your part."

"Ami-chan!" Jupiter said running into the room. She had seen the open door and the mess in the first room fearing the worst.

"Mako-chan I'm ok." Ami said sitting up still a little weak. "They got my henshin stick."

"That makes two." Michiru said looking over at Haruka.

"I should be dead. A blow like that should have killed me. It's like she knew where to hit without fatally wounding me." Ami said.

"Guess it was lucky shot." Makoto said calling her own transformation off.

"Be one hell of a lucky shot the odds of missing any vital organs in that area are kami-sama I don't even know but it's not likely." Ami said. "It was like she already knew where that spot was."

"In my time line Kimi went to school to be a doctor. She wanted to be just like you. She ended up being a trauma surgeon." Michiyo said.

"It's possible she wasn't tying to kill you just like Haruko couldn't kill me." Haruka said still holding Hotaru.

"It could be but I think we should worry more about what they are going to do next." Michiyo said.

"I think I know." Haruka said.

"Where? Who is their next target?" Makoto said.

"With every villain we've ever faced who has always been their final target?" Haruka said.

"Usagi." All of them said at the same time.

(Katsumi's palace)

Neo Mercury and Neo Uranus appeared again before Katsumi. They knelt before her once again and were told to stand. "Well?" Katsumi said. Neo Mercury stepped forward handing her the henshin stick. "And Mercury?"

"Dead her blood stains my sword." Neo Mercury said holding her sword up.

"Good. The two of you have done well there is only one more thing left you have to do." Katsumi said.

"Anything for you my queen." Neo Uranus said bowing.

"You will kill Sailor Moon, the false princess and once again this solar system will belong to its rightful owner." Katsumi said. "But rest tonight. You've earned it. Tetsuji show the princesses to their rooms see that they are fed and can relax."

"Yes my queen."

(Chiba Residence)

The six senshi arrived at Usagi and Mamoru's house a short while later relieved that they weren't too late. Usagi on the other hand started to freak out that they had been attacked again and that Ami and Haruka had almost been killed. Even though both tried to tell them that their children couldn't actually kill them. After they finally got Usagi to calm down they sat in the living room Hotaru still asleep with her head resting in Haruka's lap. "What do you think they will do next?" Usagi asked.

"That's why we are here." Makoto said.

"Which is?" Usagi asked sounding a little confused.

"Protecting our princess." Michiru said.

"Huh? Me you think they are after me next?" Usagi said, "But Chibi-usa is safe in Elysian."

"I don't think they are going to use Chibi-usa she's too young. Princess I think they aim to kill you. Haruko told me some tell about how you stole this solar system from Katsumi and that they were only trying to return it to her." Haruka said. "Whatever spell she's placed on Haruko and Kimi they really believe it. But I believe that her spell hasn't fully corrupted them. Haruko is still in there if I could just-"

"Ruka you've no powers I don't want you involved in this." Michiru said cutting her off and placing her hand on Haruka's shoulder.

"Michi you can't expect me to stand back and do nothing." Haruka said.

"Like you told Hotaru you've done you part let us handle it from here." Michiru said leaning down to kiss Haruka.

To be continued…..

_Angel's quick guide to Japanese:_

_Moshi Moshi: A greeting that means the same as hello though it is only used when on the telephone.  
_

_Author notes:_

_Sorry Auraluna I couldn't bring myself to kill her but just for you I did stab her lol! Once again please review, Angel loves getting reviews and a happy Angel means more updates lol!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon the wonderful Miss Naoko Takeuchi does and we love her for making characters like Haruka and Michiru.

(Katsumi's Palace)

Haruko awoke with Kimi resting in her arms she idly stroked a hand through the girl's soft blue hair waking the girl. "Hi." Kimi said leaning up and kissing Haruko.

"Hey." Haruko said returning the kiss. "Today is the day."

"Yeah, after today it's done." Kimi said pausing for a minute, "But what exactly are we doing?"

"Making things right I guess." Haruko said.

"Are you sure what we are doing is right?" Kimi said snuggling into Haruko.

"Yea don't you trust the Queen?" Haruko asked.

"Do you?" Kimi said.

"I do." Haruko said.

"Then I trust you." Kimi said. "Come on lets get this done."

(Chiba Manor)

Haruka and Michiru slept on the couch while Michiyo was on one of the chairs. Hotaru, Makoto and Ami had gone back home with Hotaru going to Ami's apartment it was closer to the school and her parents had insisted she still go to school. Michiru and Michiyo had offered to take the first shift of guarding Usagi while Haruka had refused to leave them much to Michiru's displeasure. They both awoke to the sound of a crash and a scream. All three were on their feet and upstairs before they could blink. They found Usagi lying on the floor in her room tangled up in the sheets and a groggy Mamoru sitting up. "Usako." He said then shook his head.

Haruka walked over to Usagi and helped her up, "You alright kitten?"

"Yea must have rolled over to far." Usagi said.

"Our Usagi-chan ever the clumsy one." Michiru said.

"Right I'm gonna go get something to eat." Michiyo said heading back down the stairs knowing full well she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep even if she tried. That chair she slept in wasn't the most comfortable. She started down the stairs though when she reached the bottom she was surprised at someone grabbing her and pulling her into the closet. She felt a hand placed over her mouth as another set of hands bound her wrist together.

"Miss me sister?" Neo Uranus whispered. Michiyo wanted to scream to call out to their parents warning them Haruko was here but the moment Neo Uranus removed her hand Neo Mercury stuck a piece of tape over her mouth. "Really Chiyo I'm sorry it has to be this way." Neo Uranus said hitting Michiyo across the back of the head. She eased Michiyo to the floor setting her down gently on the ground.

"One down one to go." Neo Mercury whispered.

"Two if you count Endymion." Neo Uranus said.

"Ha just one all he does is spout words and throw flowers around. Besides he should be leaving for work soon. It's almost-" Neo Mercury said but was cut off by Neo Uranus covering her mouth and pointing through the slits on the closet door at Mamoru. They watched as he pulled a white coat on and headed for the door.

"Usako I really think I should stay in case something happens." Mamoru said.

"Mamo-chan I'll be fine Michiru-san and Michiyo-chan are here." Usagi said. "Didn't you say since Ami-chan took leave your ward was short a doctor?"

"Yea I suppose call me though if anything happens I love you Usako." Mamoru said kissing his wife and stepping out the door.

"Make that just one." Neo Mercury whispered.

"Ok Neptune is still upstairs I'll take her out while you get Moon." Neo Uranus said.

"What about Haruka?" Neo Mercury asked.

"She's mortal what harm can she be?" Neo Uranus said.

(Upstairs)

Michiru stood holding Chibi-Usa in her arms rocking the child. Despite the objections of the senshi Usagi had called Helios and got Chibi-Usa saying she missed her too much. She had woke up and started crying while Mamoru was getting ready to leave. She had volunteered her and Haruka to check on the child. "Kami-sama Haruka do you remember when our girls were this small?"

"Heh I remember when Hotaru was that small." Haruka said stepping up behind Michiru looking over her shoulder at the child.

"I'll never forget the first time you changed her diaper." Michiru giggled at the thought of a confused Haruka not the least be sure what she was doing.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm an only child." Haruka said.

"So am I love." Michiru reminded her.

"Well you had a babysitting job in middle school." Haruka said.

"While you spent your time running on the track until you couldn't stand." Michiru said.

"Touching story." Neo Uranus said.

"Haruko." Both Michiru and Haruka said at the same time. Michiru set Chibi-Usa back down in the crib then pulled out her henshin stick.

"Michi no." Haruka said taking her hand and shaking her head. "Haruko you don't have to do this. Fight it fight whatever spells she's placed on you. I know she doesn't have total control over you or you would have killed me yesterday."

"Something that can easily be remedied." Neo Uranus said.

"I don't think it's as easy as you say it is." Haruka said. "Because deep down inside you know the truth you know that your mother and I love you and you love us."

"Even if you were my real parents I can't forgive you for the crimes you've committed." Neo Uranus said.

"Katsumi is using you and Kimi-chan can't you see it?" Michiru said noticing Kimi wasn't there. "Usagi!"

"Don't worry love she's got Michiyo to watch her." Haruka said.

"Hehe not quite my dear sister is a little indisposed at the moment. Mercury should be taking care of Moon as we speak." Neo Uranus said.

Haruka didn't say anything just quickly ran across the room tackling Haruko. "Michiru downstairs now!" Michiru nodded as Haruka rolled around on the ground trying to pin Haruko down but finding she was no match for Neo Uranus.

(In the Kitchen)

"Michiyo-chan?" Usagi said walking into the kitchen expecting the teenager to be there. She walked into the kitchen thinking that it was odd that Michiyo wasn't there, "Maybe she stopped at the restroom or something." Usagi said aloud as she grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal into it. She looked up hearing someone enter the room, "Michiyo-chan?"

"Try again." Neo Mercury said her sword in hand. "What are you to do? Princess all your guardians gone."

"Not all of us!" Luna said jumping from the window onto Neo Mercury's back her claws digging in. She had come to check on Usagi. Ever since Diana was born she had been living with Artemis at Minako's home.

Neo Mercury batted at the cat finally knocking her from her back. Luna hit the ground hard as Neo Mercury walked over raising her sword to finish off the cat. "Submarine Violin Tide" Neptune yelled from the doorway the blast hit Neo Mercury and threw her into the wall. "Princess transform."

"Moon Crisis Make up!" Usagi yelled transforming into her sailor fuku. "Moon Tiara Action" The tiara flew across the room hitting Neo Mercury knocking her back into the other room. Neptune ran after her but Sailor Moon ran over to the cat. "Luna!" She picked the cat up holding her in her arms.

"I'm ok." Luna whispered.

In the other room Neptune wasn't fairing so well Neo Uranus must have over powered Haruka and she now faced both of the corrupted senshi though it appeared that Sailor Moon's attack had wounded Neo Mercury. Neo Uranus ran down the stairs seeing that Neo Mercury was injured and the path to Sailor Moon was block. She turned as the front door to the house opened and in stepped Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter. "Mercury back to the palace." She ordered causing Neo Mercury to disappear. "You've won this battle but you haven't seen the last of us." Neo Uranus said as she started to disappear though she didn't see Haruka run down the stair and grab her until she felt it. Both she and Haruka disappeared.

"Haruka!" Michiru yelled then dropped to her knees. " Baka Haruka,"

(Katsumi's palace)

Neo Mercury appeared in Katsumi's throne room and fell to the ground clutching her side. "What happened?" Katsumi demanded.

"We failed." Neo Mercury said.

"Where is Uranus?" Katsumi asked.

"She was just behind me." Neo Mercury said and as if on cue Neo Uranus and Haruka appeared tumbling to the ground.

They rolled their separate ways Neo Uranus getting to her feet faster than Haruka. She was on her feet with her sword pressed to Haruka's throat in seconds. "That was stupid really stupid. What did you expect to do?" Neo Uranus said as she kicked Haruka in the stomach.

"Michiru is always complaining about how I act before I think guess she is right." Haruka said receiving another kick.

"Baka." Neo Uranus said going to kick Haruka again but this time right before she made contact Haruka grabbed her foot and rolled pulling Neo Uranus with her and tripping the senshi. Haruka was on top of her before Neo Uranus could get her wits about her pinning her arms to her sides. Using her senshi given strength Neo Uranus sat up and head butted Haruka sending her flying back hitting the ground hard. Neo Uranus was back on her feet again walking over to the winded Haruka picking her sword up on the way. She kicked Haruka again, "Pathetic sorry but now it's time for you to die."

Neo Uranus raised her sword high and was about to end Haruka's life when Katsumi yelled, "Stop. I might still have use for this one." Neo Uranus lowered her blade grumbled something and kicked Haruka again. "Tetsuji take this one to my chambers."

Haruka looked up and saw several guards walk over to her but by the time they picked her up she had passed out. Katsumi looked back over to Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury, "Tend to her wounds." Was all she said then followed Tetsuji and the guards.

(Chiba Residence)

Usagi sat in a chair with Luna in her lap half asleep. The poor cat had been thrown against the wall pretty hard but for the most part she was ok just a few bruises, next to her sat Artemis gently licking his wife. The rest of the senshi sat in the room excluding Haruka. They had all been called and Michiyo was found in the closet when she woke up and started thrashing about. Michiru sat in one of the chairs quiet not saying a word; she was torn with being completely pissed off at her wife and worried for her safety. She was pretty sure Haruko wouldn't hurt her but she wasn't so sure about Katsumi.

"Where is Haruka?" Setsuna asked looking around.

"The baka went and jumped through Haruko's portal." Michiru said bitterly the anger she was feeling coming out in her voice.

Setsuna sighed Haruka may have become wiser in the years but she was still brash as ever. "I'm sure she will be alright Haruka's a fighter." Setsuna said trying to sooth Michiru.

"She's still alive I can still sense it. I can't see her though something is blocking my mirror." Michiru said.

"Let's hope she can make it to tomorrow. I know where Katsumi's castle will be tomorrow." Setsuna said.

(Katsumi's Palace in her Chambers)

Haruka awoke lying in a soft bed covered in silk sheets, she hurt from head to toe but her side and head seemed to hurt the worst. She sat up but was gently pushed down back to the bed by a soft hand, a woman's hand. Her vision was still a little blurry from sleep but slowly cleared. "Lie still love." Katsumi said brushing a hand through Haruka's short blond hair.

"Where am I?" Haruka asked her vision clearing so she could see the woman with long blond hair before her.

"Safe in our room." Katsumi said taking Haruka's left and kissing it. Haruka noticed she didn't wear a ring on her hand but there was a tan like she had been wearing one.

"Our room?" She asked.

"Kami-sama those senshi must have hurt you worse than I thought. Ruka do you know who I am?" Katsumi asked as she worked one of her spells on Haruka.

"Katsumi?" Haruka asked trying to think of the woman's name.

"Yes love," Katsumi said, "I'm your lover, we have a beautiful daughter together her name is Haruko."

Haruka laid there her head clouded confused as she tried to bring the memories forth. At first she saw herself standing with a woman who had green hair but she couldn't see the woman's face then the woman with green hair was replaced with the clear image of Katsumi. "Ah yes." Haruka said then winced as pain shot through her side.

Katsumi leaned down and kissed Haruka, "Rest love you've been through quite a bit." Haruka nodded then closed her eyes easily falling back asleep. Katsumi sat gently stroking her hair until she was sure Haruka was asleep. The she stood and walked back into the throne room. Haruko and Tetsuji stood there waiting for her but Kimi was no where to be found. "Where is Mercury?"

"Resting my queen, she was injured but her wounds are not serious." Haruko said.

"Care to explain what happened? I figured the two of you could take care of this." Katsumi said.

"We easily subdued my sister and I had Neptune distracted long enough for Kimi to attack but something went wrong. That one in there," Haruko said pointing towards Katsumi's chambers, "attacked me allowing Neptune to help Moon before we knew what was going on we were surrounded by senshi. I ordered Mercury to come back then followed myself but Ten'ou followed." Haruko said.

"I see. You and Mercury will have one last chance to redeem yourselves you said that Pluto knew the location of this castle?" Katsumi said.

"Yes my Queen she claims to know where the castle will be tomorrow." Haruko said.

"Then we will be ready for them. Go see to your partner I want her fighting tomorrow." Katsumi said.

"Yes my queen." Haruko said bowing then started to leave but Katsumi stopped her.

"Uranus if you fail me again you better pray the senshi kill you." Katsumi threatened.

"We won't fail you my queen." Haruko said then bowed again before leaving the room.

To be continued…

Author Notes: For those that haven't read the manga Submarine Violin Tide is from it.

Angel's quick guide to japanese:

Baka: Idiot, dummy, stupid


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or any of the characters found in Sailor Moon

_Author Notes: This is the last chapter I'm wrapping it up here. _

(Katsumi's palace)

Haruka laid on the bed her head resting in Katsumi's lap as the queen idly ran her fingers through her short blond hair. Haruka's eyes were closes as she enjoyed laying there, this seemed so familiar to her but at the same time it felt odd like something wasn't right. She tensed a little as the image of her lying in a bed like this came in her mind only it wasn't Katsumi she saw but a woman with green hair once again her face was blurred. The person in her mind leaned down to kiss Haruka then whispered, "I love you Ruka."

In her vision she returned the kiss and whispered back, "I love you too Mi-" stopping mid name as the image faded and she was pulled back to the real world. Haruka opened her eyes seeing Katsumi above her.

"Ruka are you ok?" Katsumi said pulling Haruka from the vision. Katsumi swore inwardly and worked the spell over again she must have been thinking about her real lover.

"Fine love," Haruka said.

"Good you startled me a little spacing out like that." Katsumi said as she leaned down and kissed Haruka then whispered, "I love you Ruka."

Haruka paused for a few seconds then returned the kiss and whispered, "I love you too Sumi. Love I was thinking could I see Haruko today?"

"Of course love." Katsumi said helping Haruka sit up then standing taking Haruka's hand and pulling her up as well. They walked down the hallway to the room Haruko and Kimi were in. She had Haruka stand just outside the room as she went in. Haruko and Kimi sat playing chess once again and both looked up as she walked in.

"Good morning Katsumi-sama." They both said.

"Morning girls, Haruko I have a surprise for you." Katsumi said.

"What is it Katsumi-sama?" Haruko said jumping to her feet. Katsumi gestured to the door and Haruka stepped out. "Papa!" Haruko yelled then ran over to Haruka jumping in her arms. Haruka smiled and held the young girl close to her gently placing a kiss on her head. She closed her eyes again and saw an image of her standing in a hospital room. A woman with green hair lay in a bed with a new born child in her arms. The child had a thick head of green hair. She looked down to her own hands and saw she was holding a newborn with light blond hair. "Who is who papa?" Haruko asked causing Haruka to open her eyes not realizing she had spoken aloud.

"Nothing Ruko," Haruka said setting her down.

"Papa come play chess with us. Kimi-chan keeps beating me" Haruko said grabbing Haruka's hand and pulling her over to the table.

"Hime-chan you know I'm not very good at this game." Haruka said but let the child pull her anyway.

(Chiba Residence)

All of the Senshi stood in Usagi's backyard already transformed except for Ami and Mamoru who held Chibi-Usa. Pluto stood there explaining to them that in her time line this was when they sailors attacked Katsumi after capturing one of her minions using them to travel to the island. She explained that after Haruka and Michiru were killed the attacks had increased and were daily with sometimes there being a couple in one day. "Everyone focus your energy on me." Pluto said. They stood in a circle holding hands closing their eyes. The air around them seemed to blow straight up from the ground then in an instant they were gone.

(Katsumi's Palace)

Haruka sat on the couch with Haruko in her lap and Kimi next to her leaning against her as they watched a movie. To Haruka this felt so right yet at the same time it felt like something was missing. On the other side of her sat Katsumi who had her hand entwined in Haruka's hand. Tetsuji walked over to them leaned down and whispered in Katsumi's ear. She apologized to Haruka and stood to leave but Haruka wouldn't let go of her hand. "It's them isn't it?" She said.

"Yes," Katsumi answered.

Haruka set the child down on the couch where Katsumi had been sitting kissed her then stood. "I'm coming with you. I want to make them pay for what they've done to my family."

Katsumi didn't say anything else just nodded and started back down the hallway with Haruka right behind her. Katsumi had a large grin on her face the spell looked like it was taking hold. She never imagined it would work so well on a full grown subject. How interesting this would be. The princess would be destroyed by her own senshi but as icing on the cake Uranus would slay her own lover today. They reached the thrown room and entered through a back door that let them in behind Katsumi's throne. The senshi stood in the room fighting several youma and Katsumi's guards. Neo Mercury and Neo Uranus stood off to the side throwing attacks at the senshi waiting for the guards and Youma to wear them down. They saw Katsumi walk in and bowed lightly before heading back to attacking the senshi. Katsumi sat down at her throne and watched as Haruka stood behind it with her hand resting on Katsumi's shoulder. Neptune saw them enter in through the door and upon seeing Haruka yelled, "Haruka!" Who spared only a seconds glance then looked away.

It wasn't long before the senshi stood in front of Katsumi all the youma and guards disabled. Neo Mercury and Neo Uranus stood between them blocking the path. "I don't know who you are or where you came from but you've wreaked havoc too long. We've come to take our children back and stop you. In the name of the moon we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus shouted as she threw an attack at Katsumi. Venus was in shock as the attack bounced off a field and hit the wall.

"Cute speech and don't even bother attacking it's pointless, Princess allow me to introduce myself I am Queen Katsumi of the Golden Sun and I'll be killing you today." Katsumi said standing and stepping forward with Haruka right behind her. Haruka wore the customary uniform of the Golden Sun a pair of gold dress paints and golden tunic.

"Haruka!" Neptune yelled again her eyes pleading to her lover. "No not you too Haruka fight this fight the spell she put on you. I know you can see through this."

"Who are you to speak to me like you know me?" Haruka said.

Neptune looked hurt then stood firmly, "Your wife!"

"Love, ignore the ranting of this lunatic." Katsumi said wrapping her arm around Haruka's waist and kissing her.

Haruka returned the kiss then turned back to the senshi, "Sumi, love give me my henshin stick and I will kill these fools for you."

Katsumi smiled and called forth the henshin stick of Uranus handing it to Haruka. "Kill the foolish one who thinks she is your wife first."

"Yes my love. Uranus Planet Power make up!" Haruka yelled transforming into Sailor Uranus and taking several steps towards the Senshi. "Now down to business Space Turbulence!" Uranus yelled as she raised her hand she was about to let loose the attack when she turned to Katsumi throwing the attack at her knocking her back across the room causing the field to disappear. Uranus glanced as both Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury dropped to the ground clutching their heads. She then drew her swords and walked over to the fallen queen.

"How? I had you under my spell just like those brats!" Katsumi said backing up against the wall.

"Do you honestly think any spell you place on me is stronger than the love I have for my wife and children?" Uranus said Katsumi was about to say something more but Uranus raised her sword ready to attack until someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Sailor Moon standing there shaking her head. Uranus slowly withdrew her sword but kept it at her side ready just in case. Sailor Moon called forth her scepter and held it in front of her saying, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" A bright yellow light emanated from the scepter covering Katsumi, Neo Uranus and Neo Mercury.

All three stood up from their crouched positions and all three yelled, "Beautiful!" before falling back to the ground.

"She's mortal now." Sailor Moon said then walked over to Kimi and Haruko their transformations had faded after Sailor Moon's attack.

Uranus looked down at Katsumi for a brief second then walked over to her daughter who sat on the ground crying her arms wrapped around Neptune. She looked up as Uranus knelt next to her, "Papa, I'm sorry." The girl threw her arms around Uranus and cried even more.

"I know Ruko, I know." Uranus said hugging her and stroking her short green hair holding her there for several minutes.

"Papa, my younger self is scared." Haruko said recalling a new memory that her younger self was currently living.

Uranus kissed her then stood nodding Uranus looked over to Jupiter, "Come on I imagine Kimi-chan quite scared too." The two walked to through the door Katsumi had come through earlier and Uranus lead them to the room letting her transformation drop along the way Jupiter doing the same. They entered the room seeing both Kimi and Haruko sitting on the couch crying. Haruka ran over and picked Haruko up with Makoto doing the same with Kimi. "Shhh Ruko it's ok I'm here." Haruka said soothing the child.

"Papa where am I? What am I doing here?" Haruko asked.

"You're with me and we are going home." Haruka said kissing the child.

(Kaiou / Ten'ou Manor that night)

Haruko said on a wall in the backyard some distance away from everyone else as they sat talking, cooking on the grill and just enjoying themselves celebrating their victory. The children had been brought back from Elysian. Haruko didn't really feel like celebrating not when she was part of what they had been fighting. She didn't notice as Haruka walked up next to her and sat down on the wall. "Penny for your thoughts?" Haruka asked. Haruko looked over at her father then looked away not saying anything. "You know I already know what you are thinking about."

"What? How?" Haruko asked.

"I've been there. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of." Haruka said.

"Like when you fought Galaxia?" Haruko said.

"Yeah, it ate at my heart for weeks that I was able to do something like that. My heart hurt so much even though Setsuna and Hotaru had forgiven me I hadn't forgiven myself yet." Haruka said.

"So what did you do?" Haruko asked.

"Eventually I forgave myself and I learned from my mistakes." Haruka said. "I'm not saying it will be easy but it will happen. Come on lets go see the others."

Haruko nodded and they both walked over to the rest of the group. Haruka saw Michiru laying on a lawn chair in her swim suit. Haruka leaned her over putting her hands on top of the chair looking down at her wife. "Hey beautiful can I get a kiss?"

"Oh I'm beautiful now not a ranting lunatic?" Michiru said.

"Hey I never called you that." Haruka said coming around to sit on the edge of the chair.

"You kissed her." Michiru said.

"Michi are you jealous?" Haruka smiled.

"It doesn't change the fact you kissed her." Michiru said more seriously.

"Michi you can't seriously be mad at me you know I was just pretending to be under her spell." Haruka said but Michiru just turned away showing her back to Haruka. Haruka grabbed Michiru and pushed her back on the chair straddling her legs as she pressed a kiss to Michiru's lips. "These lips are much nicer than hers." Haruka said still kissing her. "Do you forgive me?"

"If I say yes will you stop?" Michiru asked.

"Do you want me to stop?" Haruka asked to which Michiru just shook her head no.

"Kami-sama will you two get a room? There are kids here. " Setsuna said. "Anyway get up it's about time to send your children back to the future."

Haruka and Michiru both stood and walked over to where the others stood. Kimi stood next to her mom hugging her while Michiyo was hugging Hotaru. Haruko just stood there a blank look on her face until Michiru hugged her. "It will be alright Ruko." She whispered then kissed her.

"I love you mom." Haruko said.

They all said there goodbyes then the three from the future looked to Setsuna. "Setsuna-san I still don't understand how you are going to send us back if our future selves are still there. The time line we came from doesn't exist." Kimi said.

Setsuna smiled then placed her hand on Kimi's shoulder, "Try not to think about it. I would have to spend a century trying to explain it, best to just leave matters of time and space to me."

"Setsuna-mama will we remember anything?" Haruko asked.

"You will remember whatever your younger selves remember but anything from the time line you came from or what you've done here you won't." Setsuna said. "Come on girls hold hands." Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto then opened a portal to the future. She took their hands and stepped through the portal. It stayed open for a few minutes and out stepped Sailor Pluto her uniform torn and she looked pretty worn out.

"Pluto you look like hell." Makoto said.

"I've been in hell." Pluto said letting her transformation fade she turned to Haruka and Michiru. "Between the two lives you've lived I thought the two of you caused a lot of problems but you are nothing compared to your children."

Michiru just giggled a little then Haruka said, "Oh come on Setsuna it couldn't have been that bad." Setsuna didn't say anything just started walking away to get some fresh clothes but Haruka stopped her. "Setsuna wait you've got something in your hair." Haruka reached up and grabbed one of Setsuna's hairs pulling it out and looking at it.

"Ow what did you do that for?" Setsuna asked rubbing her head.

"Just as I thought Setsuna it's a grey hair you're getting old!" Haruka said then was on her feet running as Setsuna chased after her. Setsuna catch up with Haruka who ended up in the pool as Setsuna walked back and into the house.

(Sometime in the 30th Century)

Haruko stood across from Kimi she was wearing a white tux and had a smile on her face across from her Kimi wore a white gown and through her veil you could see a smile on her lips. Haruko took her hand and slid a ring on her finger, "With this ring I be wed." She said then raised Kimi's hand to her lips kissing it.

Kimi took Haruko's hand and slid a ring on it then repeated, "With this ring I be wed."

Standing between was Rei she smiled at the two of them then said, "By the powers invested in my by Crystal Tokyo I pronounce you wed. You can kiss the bride." Haruko smiled and lifted Kimi's veil pulling the younger girl closer and kissing her.

Off to the side Haruka stood with Michiru her arms as Michiru cried. She stroked her hand through her wife's soft green hair holding her tight as a few tears escaped her own eyes. She quickly wiped them away when she saw Setsuna walking over. "Haruka are you crying?" Setsuna asked.

"No" Was all Haruka said. "Just got something in my eye."

"Hold still I think you've got something in you hair." Setsuna said grabbing a hair and pulling it out.

"Hey that hurt!" Haruka said.

"Just as I thought Haruka a grey hair you're getting old." Setsuna said then walked away over to Michiyo and a handsome young man with light blond hair.

_Foot Notes: Well that's the end of this story. Please review and worry not this isn't the last you will see from me I plan to write a prequeal to this story explaining how Haruka and Michiru were able to have children._


End file.
